Powerless in the Light
by Lady Pixi
Summary: Saraphyn Sunhaven's use of the Light has always been a wonder to her people. Now, when they call to her to aid against the campaign in the north, will her spirit remain unbroken? Will the Scourge destroy all that she knows? Or will the order she so proudly defends and loves turn against her for a Quel'dorei spy who sees nothing but the beauty in her heart?
1. Intro: No Longer Home

"You will have to give not only your heart, but your body to the Light, sister. Would you truly give up love to heal the sick and dying?" asked a brown haired Sin'dorei.  
There was a small moment of silence before another spoke. "My calling is to the Light and to those who need help. I loved once. It was foolish."  
"Oh! Saraphyn," the other said. "Love has its mistakes, it's battles. A Priestess is not exempt from those things."

Saraphyn shifted, her blond hair slipping down her shoulders as she stood. Barely into her adulthood, the young Sin'dorei found her calling to the Light at a young age. Instead of being trained by the Blood Knights and using the magic from a captive Naaru, her parents sent her to Light's Hope to be trained in the true ways of the Light by great Paladins and Priests. Priesthood was her calling as she was too gentle to kill. Many compliments followed her as she grew, some comparing her abilities with Uther the Lightbringer and Tirion Fordring. Yet despite all of the promise, Saraphyn left the Argent Dawn and returned to Silvermoon upon the death of her father.

"I was young and naive. I am no longer."  
"You will always be naive, little sister," came a strong female voice. "Stop trying to change her mind, Elana."  
Saraphyn promptly turned to look at her older sister. "And you and those so called Blood Knights commit crimes against the Light by stealing the life force from M'uru, Aedina."

All three sisters stood, Elana standing in between her sisters as she normally did. Both of their paths lead the same way despite how they went about them. Aedina was the strongest of them. She surivived the attack on Silvermoon and aided in the recapture of the Sunwell. Despite their betrayal by Kael'thas and their remorse for harming the Naaru, M'uru, there was always going to be animosity between the Blood Knights and the rest of the world. Aedina admitted to her sisters about their moment of weakness, but Saraphyn would not accept the truth of what they had done lightly as it was M'uru himself that came to her in a dream when she was a young child. His corruption and death was hard for her to bear.

"What we did was for the better of our people. How were many of us to know what evil he was going to be used for? Will you always hold his death against me, Saraphyn?" Aedina asked, her fists clenched.  
"A'dal may have pardoned you all, but that does not clear the fact that he is dead."  
"Sister, M'uru gave his life to protect our people. I know you know this as well as I do. He saw the power of the Light within you. It is your power that made you who you are, not the Naaru," said Elana as she desperately tried to calm the warring sisters.  
"My power? I am blessed by the Light, because of M'uru."

Silence came between them. Eventually the oldest of the three moved towards the door. Her silence was enough of a goodbye. With one last look to her youngest sister, Aedina left the home of her mother and sister. Saraphyn sat down on a chair, her robes flowing with her as she did so. Elana rubbed at her forehead. She moved before her sister and lowered to her knees. Her hands reached for one of Saraphyn's.

"We are proud of your choice, Sara. There is no better priestess in Quel'thalas. I just hope you remember your family and friends on your travels. With the call for our people to aid in Northrend, I fear that our family could become even smaller. Do take care of yourself and Aedina, sister. Do this for me and mother."

Elana rose slowly, her small frame nimble. She leaned down. Her lips lightly graced Saraphyn's forehead. Quickly, she moved to head upstairs of their childhood home. This left the young priestess alone in the suddenly very empty room. Green eyes looked around. Her heart no longer lived her. Standing, the young Quel'dorei took in a deep breath of air, the lingering sent of her mother's cooking nearly brought tears to her eyes. She would deeply miss her mother and sisters. It was in her nature to love. Compassion filled her. Even though she would never see eye to eye with her oldest sister, Saraphyn would always remember growing up in these rooms and the streets of her beloved Silvermoon with Aedina and Elana.

With a smile on her face, Saraphyn Sunhaven, Priestess of Silvermoon, began her journey north to aid her people and the people of the Horde against the Lich King and his Scourge.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Ice and Poison

_Thanks to my awesome buddies: Anni, Noobie and Reg. I hope I butcher your characters well. All other characters belong to me except those that are currently in game. Thanks to Blizz for having a bad ass game and letting me use it to my girlish whims._

-**Priest-**_  
_

"They are sending more wounded from Icecrown Citadel. I don't know if many of these novices can handle another group."  
"I'm still not sure about these other Horde Priestess."  
"I'm not sure about the Horde period."

Saraphyn lied on a cot inside the makeshift tent of her fellow Priests of Silvermoon. The morning gossip had started and it never seemed to end. It shocked her at first of the lack of compassion some of her people had when it came to any and all the wounded that came to them. She would admit that her first time healing a Forsaken was difficult. The idea of healing one who was already dead was nearly astounding for the young Priestess. Yet, there was no wound she could not heal. There was no poison she could not cleanse. Some rumors from the soldiers about a group of High Elven assassins with poison that could kill a Tauren in less then an hour gravely worried her. It didn't seem to bother her until a fortnight ago when a dying Orc came to them.

His name was Hrag. From what Saraphyn learned, he was an old veteran of the Horde and a proud one at that. Leaving two young children and his hard working mate at home in Orgrimmar, Hrag came to the north to gain honor with the rest of his people. Saraphyn was sure that he had killed many Scourge. It wasn't until he came against a Quel'dorei Rogue that he finally met his match. He had come to the triage camp with one name in mind. He would only be seen by Saraphyn Sunhaven.

"You look like an angel," he told her as a hand lightly cupped her cheek. "I am dying. It's too late for me, but I will not die until I give you a warning."

The Orc pulled her in close. He was gentle, but the look in his eyes showed anger. Once her ear was near his quivering lips, he spoke.

"They are coming for you."  
"Who is coming for me?"  
"The assassins, priestess! They know of your power. They fear you. Please, angel, leave Icecrown. Leave this place. Return home."  
Saraphyn put her hand over the Orc's heart. "I would rather die giving those who are near death a second chance to see their families."

The Orc's body gave out, he groaned in a deep agony. Saraphyn had never seen someone poisoned as badly as he was. The Light moved through her. She tried as hard as she could. Yet, Hrag, a noble Orc, slipped away from the mortal world and headed towards the land of his ancestors. Her heart felt light. He came to her to warn her. Warn her of what and from who? She knew little about these assassins he spoke of. There was only one person she could ask to find out. Of course, finding her sister in the middle of a war was nearly impossible as Aedina preferred to be in the front lines. It would not shock Saraphyn if her sister was at Icecrown Citadel now. A small smile crossed her lips thinking of her sister. That smile quickly faded to a frown.

Aedina had come to the camp twice. The first time was for an infected wound to her arm. She overheard that her sister's superiors forced her to go for healing. The second time nearly made Saraphyn's heart stop. From what she got from those who hurried Aedina to their care, a massive Abomination targeted the Paladin. Even though Aedina defeated the creature, she did not walk away without her injuries. By the time she had gotten back to their camp, Aedina could not stand. It took several hours, but the sisters both slept near each other, alive. Aedina was gone after three days. Since then, regular mail was sent between the two. It had been four days since the last one.

"Here comes that Undead Priest."  
"What was his name? Gnat?"  
"His name is Grant Beaumont," Saraphyn finally said.

The other Sin'dorei quieted quickly. They lowered their head, nodding a bow.

"We meant nothing by it."  
"Only to insult him. They are our brothers and sisters. You would do well to respect them the same as they do us."

No one argued with her. The High Priestess of their order promoted Saraphyn quickly after the number of those she healed. No one argued. Then again, no one could even stand up to the power the Priestess held with the Light. All other races of the Horde respected her as an equal. Many came to her for aid when they could not heal someone. Saraphyn felt that the Forsaken came to her for aid.

"My Lady Sunhaven!"  
"No need for formalities, Grant. I'm just Sara," she replied, smiling.  
The priest gained a little color in his undead cheeks. "My apologies, Sara, but we received a priority soldier, the Overlord himself. He was stabbed by those damned High Elf daggers."

The two quickly moved towards the center of the Horde camp. Saraphyn's eyes drifted from Priest to Shaman to Druid. She smiled to each of them as they nodded their respect to the Priestess. Eventually, shouts and howls could be heard. Her green eyes looked to her Forsaken companion. He looked just as worried as she did.

"Saraphyn!" came a shout.  
"High Priestess," she replied, bowing.  
"The Overlord is in a lot of pain and I don't know how many broken bones many of us have had to heal. You're our only hope."  
"That sounds relieving."

She took in a deep breath. Saraphyn only met the Overlord once since she had been to Northrend. His attitude was lacking and the comments she heard were quite disgusting. Several armored Orcs surrounded him, a couple holding him down. The oldest of them all looked towards the Blood Elf. She nodded her respect to him.

"This is the Priestess I was telling you about, Overlord Saurfang. She's the best I have ever seen."

A blush crossed her cheeks. Without a word, she stepped forward. The brown Orc was in a cold sweat. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. She took her hand and quickly placed it to his heart. Light surrounded her. Some of the armored Orcs moved back. Overlord Saurfang only watched, astonished. After a few minutes, Saraphyn's strength wavered. The older Orc instantly rushed to her side, catching her with one strong arm. He was gentle.

"The Light is with this one as you said, High Priestess. Where does she reside? I will take her there while Hellscream recovers."

Saraphyn would have protested. All strength was gone from her body. She needed to sleep. The arms that held her small body were strong. A true warrior's arms. There was a deep comfort, and for the first time in this land, a feeling of safety. Her half lidded eyes just looked out at the High Priestess. There was an exchange of words, but Saraphyn was too exhausted to hear. The starlight was the last thing she saw as her eyes drifted shut.

**-Paladin-**

"Hey Aedina, I think Ero is thinking about your sister again," came a rough female voice. "He is hugging his Succubi again."  
"Please do not start that up again," said a Blood Elf.  
"Well, she is not bad to look at."  
"Shut up, Jah," Aedina said, her eyes staring directly at her fellow Paladin. "She is a Priestess and my sister. You will treat her with respect."  
"So, serious."  
"Enough, Jah. Listen to her," a death knight said as she came towards the group. "Hurry up, Erogath!"

Aedina looked at her companions. They had been together for a while now, searching for the assassins that nearly killed the Overlord. While she didn't really mind if the orc lived or died, many of her people and other soldiers of the Horde had fallen to their poisons. Then there was the threat on her sister's life. Aedina, no matter how proud and fearless, would never admit to the level of worry she now held for Saraphyn. Erogath placed a hand on her shoulder. Aedina did not smile. The group was used to this now. All work. No pleasure. A female orc moved, her wolf companion shaking off the cold snow that stuck to his fur.

"We should head back to camp," she said. "It is clear Zaxxii has found nothing."  
"I agree, Fallynne. What do you think, Aedina?" the death knight asked.  
Aedina paused in thought. "Yes. It's getting late. We should rest and eat."  
"Alright all. You heard her. Back to camp."

It didn't take much for them to move. Aedina followed the death knight, their leader. Annihilator Deathblade she was named, but everyone called her Anni. Her true Quel'dorei name wasn't known. Everyone just knew her ferocity in battle and her leadership. Some guessed that she was perhaps a leader of the Farstriders in life. In death, she was one of the first Knights of the Ebon Blade. Always at her side was another death knight everyone knew as Grave. The orc was named Krema Gravenhorn. She was at Anni's side from the day she was brought back under the Lich King's service. There was no one as dangerous in the group as Grave. Rumors of her cleaving seven abominations in half with one strike was mighty popular with the major Horde companies. Grave just learned to deal with the rumors.

The rest of the company was odd. From the Blood Knights came Jahtokilian Sunstrike. He was just as odd as his name. Aedina was very irritated that he was the paladin to join her on this mission. Though, his abilities to keep the Scourge from the rest of the group was second to none. His comments could barely be tolerated by the rest of the group. Of course, their rogue companion, Zaxxii Knifebomb, found him completely hilarious at each turn. Aedina knew why the rogue was with them, but the goblin had the worst stealth skills she had ever seen. No one could sneak around them though. Not with Zaxxii near by. It wasn't just Zaxxii that could detect a hidden enemy. Probably the most prized member of the group was Fallynne. An orc hunter with a very long history of tracking and killing hidden enemies in Ashenvale, she was called to aid Aedina with her task almost without question.

The final member of their group was a late addition. Erogath Morgan was about as useless in the battlefield as he was being a warlock. His original calling was that of a mage, but when undeath took him, it took his lower jaw as well. Spells became harder to use when he could not weave the words together. So, runes and dark magics that did not require words came to be his choice. He was powerful. Aedina had seen his power first hand when a towering Vrykul came running towards her with a sword as big as she was. Though, the group could not deny that despite being undead, Erogath could make some of the best meals any of them have ever had.

Their camp was made in a small, icy crevice. Anni paused, her eyes looking around. The big orc was there somewhere, watching them. Taking another step, she was forced to pull out her sword as an axe came down towards her from above. The orc looked at her for a second. A small grunt could be heard before the two seperated. Grave nodded to her group.

"Any word from the front?" Anni asked, moving towards the tents.  
"None."  
"Zaxxii?"  
"She was here a few hours ago," Grave responded simply. "She left immediately towards the south."

Nothing else was said between the two. The rest of the group filed into their little camp. Ero started a fire over an old cauldron. Fallynne brought some rabbits she caught earlier that morning to the warlock and began to skin them. Jah watched the hunter for a few minutes, a disgusted look on his face, before he moved into his tent. Aedina just stood at the entrance to their camp. Her eyes looked out at the frozen wasteland. The snow was picking up. A storm it looked like. She was starting to grow worried for their goblin companion. It was not like her to stay out in the middle of a blizzard. Actually, Aedina was pretty sure Zaxxii hated cold in general. It wasn't like she did not continuously complain about it since they all came to Icecrown.

There was a glint of something out in the distance. Aedina shifted. The two death knights saw this. Both moved to her side. No one spoke. The glint appeared again. Grave drew her axe. The wind drifted the smell of blood towards them. Blood and poison. All three instantly rushed into the distance. They heard the grunts and growls of some sort of fight. The high pitched noise could only be Zaxxii. The other was a male voice. Grave moved swiftly and reached the rogue before the others. Her war cry paused the scuffle. A High Elf looked at the orc, almost pleading for her to kill him. Despite the cut on her arm, Zaxxii held a dagger to the elf's throat.

"He jumped me!" she yelled out when Aedina and Anni got there.  
"Grave," Anni said.

The orc peeled Zaxxii off him before using the end of her axe to knock him out. It didn't take too much longer before the goblin collapsed.

"Shit," said Aedina, hurrying to her side. "He must have got her with the poison."  
"We need to get her to your sister," said Anni.  
"Will you two get him back to our camp? I'd rather question him before we let the Overlord get him."

Both nodded. Hoisting the limp rogue to her shoulder, Aedina quickly headed towards the south. She just hoped she could reach her sister in time.


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Shoulders

_Thanks again to my WoW friends for letting me use their characters. Thanks for Blizzard for letting me use their amazing world and characters for this story. 3_

**-Priest-**

Saraphyn awoke lying tucked in her own cot. She shifted slowly. An old Orc sat in a chair nearby, his eyes closed. She assumed he was sleeping as her body sat up.

"You are awake," said the Orc. "I trust you know who I am."  
"Overlord Saurfang," she replied.  
"Please, no need for the Overlord part. Well known honorable men need no titles. It is those that do not deserve them that wear them."

She smiled. His wisdom was just as they said. He opened his eyes, a smile coming to his features. While many of her people would find him grotesque or frightening, Saraphyn knew the truth to this old orc. His deeds were not unknown to any of the Horde. While the Sin'dorei held their pride and preferred to be separate from that of the rest of the Horde, a select few names were said with great respect in Silvermoon. Saurfang stood slowly.

"I wished to personally thank you for healing the young Hellscream. While his ego will never allow him to do so, you gave him a second chance at pursuing his destiny."  
"The Light granted me this gift, Saurfang. I only do as I expect those around me to do."  
"Your people are blessed to have a Priestess like you. I just wish some of them realized how valuable your gift and your spirit are," he replied.  
"Sir?"  
"I have heard the rumors against your life. These High Elf rogues are on the forefront of my mind. Losing you, Saraphyn, would be the greatest loss for not only the Horde, but the Alliance. There is much you can teach the world about compassion and duty." He stood. "And I wish to make sure that you stay safe."  
"The Light protects me. If there are those that wish to take my life, I fear that it won't only be your steel that stops them," she said, the smile in her eyes never fading.  
"Such wisdom for a young blood elf." He moved to her side. Taking a hand in his, Saurfang knelt beside her. "Your strength is desirable in these times. I still worry about your safety and the safety of your people. I have already spoken to your High Priestess. You and your order are to move to the safety of the Argent Vanguard."  
"But-"  
"It has already been done."

Saraphyn could have cried. She felt as if her life was now hindering the rest of her people. Saurfang stood. He looked at her with wise, old eyes.

"There is a lot more that you do not know or understand, young priest. Many wish to destroy the Light. Others wish to remove those with power from stopping their plans of dominance. I fear that you are only a target because of the power you wield, not because of what power you are blessed with. One day, I think you will understand."

In silence he took his leave. Saraphyn sat there, her eyes closed as she thought. She could hear the whispers outside of her tent. All of them were dripping with venom. All of the anger was pointed at her. Aedina was right. Maybe she should not have come to Northrend.

**-Paladin-**

The snow let up by the time Aedina got to Mord'rethar. Being unseen was becoming more and more difficult as the sun came up. Zaxxii's moans of pain did not help either. The paladin could not blame her. One of her dearest friends, one of the greatest Blood Knights she had ever known, fell to one of the assassin's blades. The poison took several hours to take his life. Aedina was surprised that the rogue was still alive after all this time. Zaxxii must have built up a small immunity to poisons during her training. Yet, this poison, this pain, Aedina wanted nothing more then to reach her sister. Only Saraphyn could save her. Well, if Zaxxii could hold it out much longer.

"We're almost there. You're going to be okay," she mumbled to the small being in her arms.

The snow was getting to her. It was growing harder and harder to move. The lack of sleep was getting to her. How much longer could she possibly go? Aedina continued to move. A small plume of smoke rose out in the distance. At this point she didn't care if it was Horde or Alliance. Being a paladin was enough. They all took oaths. They were all equal under the Light. So, she trudged on. Eventually a Horde banner came into view. A huge wave of relief washed over the blood elf. Two orcs came riding towards her, swords drawn on their enormous wolves.

"Help," Aedina choked out. "Please help. She's dying."

The two looked at each other before the older orc took the rogue from Aedina's arms. He rode off towards the camp in haste. The other grunted.

"Why are you out here? Deserters?"  
Aedina would have threatened the orc if it wasn't for the exhaustion catching up to her. "My party is on a mission to locate the Quel'dorei assassins under direct orders from the Overlord."

The orc said no more. He reached down to help the paladin onto his wolf. She ended up being pulled in front of him before time caught up to her. Aedina felt nothing but the cold chill of Northrend as the orc headed towards the camp.

**-Priest-**

"I can't believe we're having to move behind the lines. This is outrageous, High Priestess!"  
"Silence. I don't like it either, but an order is an order," High Priestess Thelana said.  
"Our duty is to aid the Horde, not run and hide to protect Sunhaven."  
"Why couldn't they have just sent her?!"  
"Yeah!"

Saraphyn sat in silence near the back of the caravan. She rode on a cart with a Forsaken Priest that was sent by Saurfang as a sort of bodyguard. The companion said nothing. Not much needed to be said. The venomous words from the rest of her Order was like a knife through her heart. It was not her choice to be treated like something special. It was also her duty to save the lives of the Horde. The Overlord promised that they would still receive the wounded, but it would be the most serious of cases. That did ease some of the others. Them leaving was a small loss to the medic camp. While the blood elves felt like them leaving would cripple everything, the other races knew the truth. No one would miss them. So, the Sin'dorei turned against their own.

"Their words. Ignore them," the Forsaken finally said.  
"What?"  
"They know nothing of duty, of sacrifice."

Saraphyn did not either. She did not reply. While the undead was trying to lessen the burden she now had to bear, the words from those of her order created a wound that no one could ever mend. Eventually silence had overcome them. Saraphyn figured it was because of Thelana. The High Priestess, despite having her own disappointment, was following orders. Her duty was much more then healing the sick and wounded. The safety of her priests was all that mattered at the end of the day. The High Priestess shifted her hawkstrider to head back to her most skilled of priestesses.

"I am sorry for their comments," she tried to say.  
Saraphyn shook her head. "No. It is my fault. I became a target. My sister warned me about coming here. I felt my duty to my people was more important. I did not know I would become a hindrance."  
"Enough," the Forsaken spoke, cutting off the High Priestess before she spoke. "If it wasn't for you, I would not be here. All of those that you have saved from a most painful death would not be here. You're more valuable then you know. Eventually all of your order will understand this. Including the High Priestess."

Insulted, Thelana rode back up to the front. Saraphyn looked at her companion. She would not have noticed if she did not speak. It was suddenly clear to her. This Priest, she was one of the Shadow Priests. After their first month in Icecrown, she came to the camp and to the Sin'dorei with three others. All of them affected by the assassin's poison. Only one of them survived. The Undead Priest named Gracefil Shadowfaith. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Saraphyn looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I did not know who you were."  
"There is a lot on your mind."  
"I apologize."  
"Don't, Saraphyn. Overlord Saurfang asked me to stay at your side. Who was I to deny him?"  
"Please, call me Sara."  
"Gracefil."  
"I am honored to have you by my side, Gracefil."

There was a small smile on the Forsaken's face. She just nodded. The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful. Once they arrived at the Argent Vanguard, the Sin'dorei shifted about setting up their camp once again. Saraphyn attempted to aid her people, but none of them would take it. She sighed. Gracefil moved next to her. The two grabbed some of the last supplies to start setting up their tent. Saraphyn picked a spot under a frozen tree next to a wooden wall. They would be protected from the elements as well as any chance of an attack. The Forsaken moved quickly and quietly. Saraphyn was humbled by the skill of her companion. Together, they finished their small camp.

"You should rest," Gracefil said as she started a fire.  
Yawning, Saraphyn nodded in agreement. "I suppose you are right. You will wake me if anything comes up?"  
"Of course. Sleep now, Sara."

She slipped into the tent. Her cot was almost too inviting as she lied down. Sleep found Saraphyn quickly.

**-Paladin-**

A loud noise woke Aedina from her sleep. She resided inside a wooden hut of some sort. Where she was, she could not tell. The paladin sat up. It took a few minutes before she stood up and left the hut.

"Zaxxii!"

Her eyes looked around. Several Horde soldiers moved about. Their eyes looked at the frantic blood elf with confusion. Aedina put a hand to her forehead. Was the rogue okay? Did Zaxxii live? More importantly, where was she? Someone cleared their voice from behind her.

"The goblin is being sent to the Argent Vanguard. Overlord Saurfang had the Priesthood of the Sin'dorei move out at first light to protect one of their members."  
"Sunhaven? Saraphyn Sunhaven?" Aedina asked the Tauren as she turned to face him.  
"Yes."  
"She is my sister. I am Blood Knight Aedina Sunhaven. I need to make sure Zaxxii is okay. Can I get an escort to the Vanguard?"  
The Tauren nodded. "We are sending over a couple of seriously wounded. If you want to join them, they should be gathering at the southern end of the camp."  
"Thank you so much!"

Making sure she had all of her belongings, Aedina started to the southern end of the camp. She only hoped that everyone else was okay. Even though Zaxxii was the most important person in her mind currently, the fear of what was after Saraphyn grew more. If Overlord Saurfang saw it fit to have her whole order move, then she was in more danger then even Saraphyn saw. The little voice in the back of her mind just continued on saying what she said before their trip to Northrend. Saraphyn should have never come.

**-Death Knight-**

Anni watched as Grave tied up their prisoner. The High Elf was still unconscious. The lump on his head would probably need ice later. Jah sat near by, his shield and sword propped against a rock beside him.

"Should we let him live? For all we know, Zaxxii could be dead."  
"Aedina would be back if that was the case. No, I figure she has made it to a Horde camp. Hopefully she found her sister and our rogue friend will be healed," Anni said, trying to keep hope between them all.  
"Don't sound so sure. Without her, we have to rely on a pet dog for protection. I don't know about you, but that does not sound comforting," replied Jah, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Fallynne shifted from her post, her fingers entwined in her wolf's fur. This shut Jah's mouth quickly. Both she and Grave felt that more would be coming. The two were almost like sisters in heart and mind. The hunter looked over at the rest of the camp. With Zaxxii gone, it was up to her to make sure no assassins came close. Anni shifted her attention to the orc.

"I do hope Daciana has just as good luck finding rogues here as she did finding Kal'dorei in Ashenvale."  
Fallynne pet the wolf. "If anyone comes too close, she will find them. Watch her tail. That is her signal."

There was much love between hunter and wolf. Daciana had always been at Fallynne's side since she was rescued as a pup. The two trained together. It did not shock the orc that someone who wasn't a hunter did not understand their bond. Anni understood it enough to turn to the Blood Knight.

"Perhaps you need to have more faith, Jah."  
"Faith in a cold wasteland? I'll have faith when we all make it out of here alive and with all of our parts."

Anni just rolled her eyes. She entered her tent and lied down to get a quick bit of sleep before the morning. She would need her energy for their search.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friendship

_Thanks to my friends for letting me use their characters. Sorry for a long delay for those who do read this. I had something personal pop up in my life and needed to get it taken care of first. A little more plot development. Should pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_

**-Priest-**

The next morning proved uneventful for the Priesthood of Silvermoon. A few caravans with injured came in during the morning. Each one of the patients were being returned to their respective homes once recovered. Saraphyn spent most of the morning taking in the cold light of sunrise. It's beauty touched her. Despite the harshness of the land, there was something that could be taken away from this war. Gracefil never left her side. The Forsaken sat nearby, repairing some torn robes. Her presence was comforting. None of the other blood elves seemed to bother the two as long as the Forsaken was nearby.

There was some shouts in the distance. Saraphyn turned. A small caravan with wounded was coming towards the Vanguard. It was coming fast. Gracefil placed the robes back in the bag near her. Thalana came towards them quickly.

"There is another poisoned! A Goblin! Your sister is with her."

Saraphyn started off quickly toward the main tent. She held her breath as she entered. Sure enough, there was Aedina. The paladin looked at her sister. Dark circles lined her eyes. It looked like she had not slept well in days. Aedina rose, resisting the urge to hug her youngest sister. Saraphyn gave her a weak smile. There was a moan from a small female on a cot. The priestess moved towards the goblin.

"How long as it been, sister?"  
"Two days. I have been worried that it would be too late to reach you," Aedina replied, her voice hard.  
"The poison is deep in her. It's a miracle that her body held it this long."  
"She, too, is a rogue. I assume it has something to do with her training."  
"Goblins are known for accidents," said Gracefil from the entry of the tent. "They are also too proud to admit it."

Aedina eyed the Forsaken wearily. Despite being around the other races of the Horde, she would never understand the loyalty of the Forsaken. Being a Blood Knight helped little in this. Saraphyn eased her body lower. One of her hands lightly brushed some of the goblin's blonde hair from her face. It was drenched from the cold sweat all over her body. There wasn't much time. Placing her free hand over where the goblin's heart would be, a soft yellow glow coming from it. Her eyes were closed tightly. A prayer was quietly whispered from her soft lips. Zaxxii's whimpers started to cease. Her tiny body was no longer shaking in pain. The light circling Saraphyn's hand only got brighter.

Aedina watched her sister. The priestess was starting to shake. The toll of healing this deadly poison was beginning to show. As if almost on que, Saraphyn's strength failed when the glow of holy light ended around her hand. Aedina dropped to her knees quickly as she caught her sister. Gracefil also approached her. Her gloved hands lightly held onto one of the fallen priestess'.

"Can you carry her?" she asked Aedina.

Nodding her response, Aedina stood slowly, grabbing a hold of her sister. She wasn't exactly heavy, but she was not light either. Aedina was starting to really feel the little sleep she had. Gracefil left the larger tent and headed across the Vanguard grounds to where she and Saraphyn resided. Once inside their small tent, Aedina placed her sister on the priestess' cot. She sat beside her. Looking at Saraphyn, the fear of her being hurt or worse seemed much greater then before. There was no one else with the power she held. And if she was poisoned, who would save her? Aedina looked at the Forsaken who stood near by.

"You are watching out for her, yes?"  
Gracefil nodded.  
"Make sure she stays safe. She is the most valuable resistance we have against the assassins."

No more needed to be said. The paladin left. Gracefil watched her head back to where the goblin was resting. She did not quite understand Aedina's methods nor her actions. The paladin seemed like she cared deeply for her sister. Yet, her duty was more important. Gracefil could only wonder what that duty could be. For now, though, the Forsaken had her own duty to protect Saraphyn.

**-Death Knight-**

"He's not going to talk."

Anni sat on a stone, watching Grave hold the High Elf in a very painful position. Fallynne had not come back from her scouting trip and Erogath was busy making some sort of potion. The High Elf still said nothing. Even with a dagger in his side. His eyes stared into Anni's.

"Heal him, Jah."

The Paladin sighed. He pulled the dagger out of the elf's side, making sure to twist it as he did so. The rogue winced in pain. Grave held his arms tightly as Jah healed the wound. Anni just looked at him. He seemed so young. His skill had to be great though. Not just any rogue could make a jump on Zaxxii despite her bad stealth skills. The goblin was just too slippery.

"Grave, let him go. Just tie him back up. It's clear Jah's ways of getting information is not going to work."

The orc pretty much agreed as she tied their captive back up. Anni stood. The rogue needed to be fed. He had not eaten since they captured him. There was a little left from the stew Erogath made the night before. Jah looked at her.

"You're going to feed him?"  
"He may be our captive, but that does not mean we do not show him any humanity."  
"He tried to kill Zaxxii. Hell, he could have killed her for all we know. He's a murderer and a traitor."  
"And so was I when I became a death knight. Do not judge those who are not like you," Anni said.

The paladin's eyes narrowed. He was a valued member of the group and Anni would do everything she could to make sure he was kept safe, but his attitude towards others not like him was quite negative. Sometimes Anni wondered if it was his training as a Blood Knight and the ways of his people that made him the way he was. She learned compassion many centuries before as she fought with her people in the Second War. Perhaps war had a way to do that to you. She moved towards the high elf. He looked uneasy. Anni had that effect on people. It was something she was starting to get used to in these times. Despite being free to her own will, no one would trust a death knight until the Lich King was defeated. She gave him a small smile.

Jah gave another snort in his disapproval of what Anni was doing. He moved towards the front of the camp quickly. Anni just rolled her eyes. The death knight lowered to the ground in front of him. If she was so bold, she would admit that the high elf was attractive. What shocked her most was the look deep within his eyes. She was always a good judge of character. Despite Jah's attitude, Anni knew him to be a loyal companion and a fierce defender. He would definitely die before he allowed any of them to. Yet, this high elf, this assassin, seemed to show a level of regret in him that Anni had not seen in any being for a long time. What could he possibly regret? She held up a small spoon full of the stew.

"It's not poisoned. You need to eat," she told him.

The high elf was skeptical at first. He hesitated greatly, but his body needed it. It did not help that it smelled good. Pride aside, he allowed Anni to feed him one bite. It tasted better then it smelled. He ate it quickly. The death knight smiled slightly. She gave him another bite.

"They call me Anni around here. What is your name?"  
He swallowed. "Celynar," came a dry voice.  
"Do you need some water, Celynar?"

He nodded. Anni shifted. Despite not needing mortal things like food and water, she still carried a water pouch on her out of habit. Removing the cap, she held it up to Celynar's lips. He nearly drank the whole thing. Again, she began to feed him the stew. Anni could feel Jah's glares from behind her. If only he could see what she saw in this assassin. She was starting to believe that he had not meant to cut Zaxxii. It honestly would not shock her if the goblin accidentally cut her arm on his blade during the struggle. Eventually the water pouch was empty and the stew was gone. The high elf looked a little better then before. Anni wondered if he would talk now.

"Do you know why we are out here?" she asked.  
Celynar's body locked up. He nodded.  
"Then you understand why my companions are a bit more aggressive then usual."  
"I do," he said simply.  
"Please just answer a few of my questions. I will not ask about details to your group. I know you would want to keep them safe as I would about mine." Anni did not wait for him to agree. "Why are you targeting important members of the Horde?"  
Of course he hesitated. "We only do as commanded."  
"What do you mean by that? Who commands you?"

That was all she was going to get out of Celynar. He looked at his feet. Anni could have growled out of frustration. There was something this high elf wanted to say. She could see it. Was it a cry for help? Did he want protection? Was this all just a trap? A trap. She stood up and moved over to where Jah and Grave were standing.

"I guess he said nothing. Figures."  
"He told me enough. He is nothing more then a soldier following orders. I just fear that there is something deeper to this," Anni said.  
Grave shifted. "He smells like undeath."  
Both Anni and Jah looked at the orc. "What do you mean?" Anni asked.  
"He smells like undeath. A Death Knight. One still under the control of the Lich King."

Anni shot the rogue a few glances. Of course! She didn't notice it before, but he definitely had the lingering smell of an agent of the Lich King. This was slowly starting to make more sense.

Jah scowled. "We should kill him. It's clear that he holds no honor to the Horde or Alliance."  
"No," Anni said. "There is a deep feeling of regret inside of him. I think he is just too afraid of what could happen if he spoke."  
"So, you think he's wanting help? Such a noble idea for a rogue. Why didn't he go to the Alliance then?"

Anni paused. Jah had a good point. Most Quel'dorei were now with the Alliance. Why was one suddenly coming to the Horde? The picture was definitely bigger then she thought. Perhaps it was time to go to one of her Alliance friends for some help.

**-Paladin-**

"Please tell me you killed that bastard," Zaxxii's small voice squeaked out. "Or at least let me stab him with his own damn dagger."

Aedina sighed. The rogue had been awake now for a few hours, but High Priestess Thalana would not let her go until she made sure the poison's effects were cleansed from her body. Zaxxii would have been jumping about if she was fully recovered. There was still some hesitation in her movements. That was definitely not like a rogue, especially one like Zaxxii.

"I told you, Zax, I did not have enough time to stop and play around with him. I had to bring you to my sister."  
"Yeah! In the middle of nowhere! I would have gotten over it!"  
Aedina sighed. "You are just as impossible as Jah."

It was true. Both Zaxxii and Jah were almost never seen apart. They had formed this little mischief alliance that drove pretty much everyone but Erogath insane. Anni once threatened to tie Zaxxii up and leave her in the middle of a Scourge infested pit. That managed to cease their mischief for a few hours. Then Jah was back to it, causing Zaxxii to do the same. Aedina would never admit it, but she quite enjoyed it. It brought back good memories of her sisters when all three women were younger. It would have been a lie if she said she did not worry for the safety of the goblin. Aedina would never admit it. The paladin had too much pride. A shadow eventually entered the tent. Zaxxii sat up on her knees. Aedina closed her eyes. She knew who it was.

"Even in this place, you are still so distance, sister."  
"I have enough to worry about, Saraphyn. If I wished to have more worry upon my chest, I would have certainly dwelled in your current escapades with Northrend."  
"No need to sound so mean, Aedina! It's not like she's Jah," piped up the rogue.  
Saraphyn smiled as moved over to the goblin. "I see you are feeling better. I will see if Thalana will let you go tomorrow. You should be resting."  
"I'm a goblin! I'll rest when I'm dead!"  
"You almost were," came Aedina's deadpan voice.

Despite her tone, Saraphyn knew that Aedina was worried sick about the rogue. She did the same when it came to her and Elana. This made her wonder how much her older sister did worry for her. It wouldn't be a shock if she knew about the assassins. From what she overheard from the rogue a few times, it was the assassins that was her sister's mission. That worried Saraphyn more then her own safety. She did not know what she would do without Aedina. Hopefully, her group found the assassins before the two returned. Maybe then she could sleep peacefully. Somehow, she just doubted it.

"Maybe you should join us!" came the rogues cry from her cot. "It'd be nice to have someone to heal us in case these morons attack again."  
Before Saraphyn could speak, a loud, "No!" came from her sister.  
"But, why?"  
"She's safer here, Zaxx. They are after her, too," said Aedina.  
"Wouldn't it make more sense to have her with us?"  
"We're done talking about this."

Saraphyn looked into her sister's eyes before Aedina left the tent. She felt heartbroken and suddenly more alone then before. She knew her sister wanted what was best for her. Yet, was sitting around more dangerous then being around those that would protect her? She did not dare to argue. The sisters had gone through much together. If Northrend taught Saraphyn anything, it was that despite everything that had happened recently, including the priestess leaving the Argent Dawn, Aedina only wanted what was best for her. In a way, Saraphyn felt humbled to know that she cared. A small smile nudged at her lips before she felt a tug on her robe.

"She's so angry all the time, it's hard for most of us to get what she wants," Zaxxii said. "Every now and then we get a smile out of her. But this one time, me and Jah got her so drunk, she finally told us a story of when she was younger. It was about you. She said that she was playing a prank on your other sister when you walked into the room. You were very little and didn't understand what she was doing. So, you asked a lot of questions. Somehow, you managed to get caught in some of the string she was hooking up and tripped. You hit your nose or something."  
Saraphyn smiled. "I hit my nose on the edge of a table. My mother said I had broken it pretty good. Aedina got in a lot of trouble. It was there that she started considering me a pain."  
"Not what she told us!" exclaimed Zaxxii with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "She said that she never felt so responsible for someone in her life. That it was that little accident that caused her to change when it came to you. She wasn't afraid that you were going to get hurt. She was afraid that it was going to be her that hurt you."

Saraphyn turned her head to look towards the large fire where Aedina now sat. The older blood elf was always the strict one. What Aedina claimed she wanted Saraphyn to do was for the priestess' best interests always made Saraphyn mad. The whole idea to aid her people in Northrend was Saraphyn's little way of telling her sister that she could be an adult and do things on her own. Aedina wasn't mad that her little sister did what she wanted to do.

"She's scared that I'm going to get hurt and it's going to be her fault," she whispered. "Oh Aedina."  
"Aedina has kept us all alive and as safe as she can."  
Saraphyn smiled. "She considers you family. I'd take that as a reason to not cause too much trouble."

Zaxxii grinned. Her goblin smile caused Saraphyn to laugh. The rogue would never stop causing trouble or being a pain. It could be assumed that it was in her nature to do so. Zaxxii grunted as she hoisted herself back on the cot. Saraphyn gave her one last look over to make sure all the poison was removed. She expected Aedina to leave in the morning. The goblin was free to go. Saraphyn made her way to her tent, her eyes looking at her sister. For a brief second, the two sisters watched each other. Aedina's eyes turned away quickly, a twisted look of many emotions flashing across her face. Saraphyn smiled.

"I will be okay, big sister," she whispered to no one.

**-Death Knight-**

Grave was less impressed with this sudden idea that Anni had then leaving their captive in the hands of Jah. The two Death Knights moved easily in the snow. Fallynne had returned the night before with news where the Alliance had set up base in the snows. She had not found any trace of the assassins. This made Anni wonder if the Alliance had any idea of what was truly going on. Were they a target as well? She had Fallynne send a message towards the camp for a certain Death Knight. A former friend and ally, the dwarf was always a warm memory of the dark times. When it came time for the Knights of the Ebon Blade to join either the Horde or the Alliance, Anni was deeply hurt to see her friend join back up with his brothers and sisters of Ironforge.

She hoped that the old friendship still remained. Either she and Grave were walking to their final resting place, which neither one would argue against, or there would be some good booze from the Dwarves waiting for them. A small fire appeared ahead in the winter snow. Grave nudged Anni lightly.

"Dwarf."  
"Is he alone?"  
"No. I smell human as well. Two, maybe three."

Anni scowled. Perhaps the friendship was not as strong as it was that short time ago. The two continued on. Eventually they saw the camp. There was indeed a dwarf. Anni could not mistake the death knight. His white beard still grew out from under his helmet. His cold eyes scanned for them. To his right was someone Anni did not expect to see. She remembered the human from right after their freedom. Tirion Fordring, commander of the Argent Crusade. This settled Anni's worry quickly. Allies they all were. She nudged Grave and moved on. The dwarf instantly jumped to his feet when he saw the two coming towards them.

"Well, lass, you be going and making a big ruckus at the camp with a letter lined with runes," he said.  
"They would only trust a death knight to read what only a death knight can read. Isn't that what you told me long ago, Edin?" said Anni with a smile.  
"Never trust a blasted Elf!"  
"Do not trust a Dwarf as far as you can throw him."

The two burst into laughed. Anni felt the Dwarf wrap his arms around her small waist, bringing her in for a tight hug as if they were long lost friends. Anni tugged on his beard when he backed away.

"Edin, I trust you remember Krema."  
"You're still following the Elf around, lass? I thought I told you she was nothing but trouble! Bah! Never tell an Orc anything! They always go do the opposite. Just like the Horde!"

The two hear the amusement in the Dwarf's voice. The time the three spent together was nothing more then a memory now. Edin held out his arm for Anni to take.

"I brought us both an ally, lass. He personally delivered the letter. I guess he's picked up a few things about our runes."  
"I only remember the one for beer, Edin. You taught me that much with that brew you made," the human said.  
"Tirion, this is Annihilator Deathblade and her companion Krema Gravenhorn. We three go way back. Sadly, far enough to remember what it was like to be under his control."  
Anni shook Tirion's hand as he held it out for her. "I did not know Edin had such amazing allies."  
"Well, you'd know more if you wrote, lass. I joined up with the Argent Crusade about a year ago. I currently travel between Tirion and the forward Alliance camp," Edin said as he took his seat.  
"Edin has been a huge help in keeping contact with the Alliance leaders. I'm afraid that I have not received anything from the Horde."  
"The Horde keeps to itself, I'm afraid," Anni replied. "There are some who refuse your help and there are some that take it in stride. I'm afraid our forward camp is being lead by someone who will always refuse."  
"I see. It is such a shame. The Alliance have been having trouble with a group of High Elves."  
"That is why we sent word for Edin's council, I'm afraid."  
"So the Horde has been attacked as well?" Edin asked.  
Anni nodded. "One of our people, a goblin, was send to our healers. She was cut during our mission."  
"Mission? What mission?"  
"I'm afraid I cannot give out those details, Edin. I can assure you that it is not to sabotage the Alliance."

The dwarf looked a little less pleased. He shifted, bringing out a couple bottles of beer. Anni took it happily. Grave, of course, refused. Uncorking it, Anni took a sip. She coughed roughly, nearly dropping the bottle.

"What is this?! You could kill a horse with this, Edin."  
The dwarf chuckled. "My own brew. Most cannot take it. Lord Fording here fell off his chair after tasting it!"  
"I still tell him that it's a brew only for a death knight," the paladin said, laughing.  
"It must be because we lack the taste buds to get the full flavor," Anni joked.  
"Aye!"

The three laughed. Anni took another sip before setting it down in the snow. Her face twisted. She looked at Edin.

"Four nights ago, the assassins made a break for our overlord. They managed to poison him."  
"Is that dog dead?" Edin asked, malice in his voice.  
"I wish I could say yes, but his strength is praised by the Warchief of the Horde."  
Tirion leaned forward. "So the rumors are true. You have a priestess that is able to cure the poison."  
"Yes. A blood elf. She is the younger sister of our party's leader."  
"Overlord Saurfang sent the Priesthood of Silvermoon to the Argent Vanguard. He also worries about the priestess' safety," Tirion added. "I remember her. Saraphyn Sunhaven, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"She was a huge loss for the Argent Dawn. There is a deep compassion in her. The Light blessed her for her heart. It was also rumored she was blessed by the Naaru M'uru before his taking to the Sunwell."  
"We don't know much about her, Lord Fordring," Anni said. "All we know is that they are looking for her. My party's leader is nearly at her breaking point trying to find these assassins."  
"I understand. Well, perhaps Edin can tell you what is going on with the Alliance."  
The dwarf cleared his throat. "It's not much better on our side. A small group of Sentinels managed to capture one of the assassins after he killed one of their commanders. High Elf, of course. We did not get his last name. He did give us his first name. Celynar."  
"What?!" Anni stood. "We hold Celynar in our possession as we speak."  
"Lass, you need to get rid of him. The Sentinels that held the elf were murdered a week after. He disappeared."  
"While I do take your advice to heart, Edin, there is something about him. I think he's seeking help."  
"Help? Did he say anything of the attacks?" Tirion asked.  
"Nothing other then he does as he is told. I'm afraid that is all we could get out of him."  
"It could be a trick, lass. He told the Sentinels about as much as you. What we found out before the last Sentinel died, is that he came to them. The party leader only got one word of information out of him. Wintersteele. I trust you know what that name means."  
"Ethan Wintersteele, human death knight. Last seen left on a pike in front of Icecrown," Grave replied first. "My pike."

The wind whipped up, sending a chill through Anni's already cold body. Ethan, despite being free of the Lich King's control, never let go of his hate. He saw the mortal races as weak and that Death Knights should rise up. That it was their kind that could defeat the Lich King without the help of mortals. It was the final request of the Ebon Blade to destroy him before he could allow this plot to continue. Anni took the charge. She, along with Grave, Edin and a handful of other death knights, approached the deranged death knight. After a long battle, Grave managed to ram her pike through his head, impaling him in the frozen tundra before his sword came down on Anni. It was believed he had died.

"Aye."  
"There has been many rumors from both the Alliance and the Ebon Blade that bodies of several important members of all sides have been left in the snows, their decapitated heads on pikes."  
"So, he lived. Do you believe that he controls these assassins, Lord Fordring?" Anni asked.  
"I do. This Celynar seems to be seeking a way out. Of course, I think his way out is a trap for those who find him. He has to be bait."  
"I'm afraid I have to agree. Me and Grave must get back to our companions and make a break for the Horde Forward Camp. If what you say is true, we do not have much time before they come for him."  
"You'd be better off killing the elf, lass."  
Anni looked at Edin. "There is fear in his eyes, Edin. He's terrified of something. I don't know what they want him to do. I don't know what he is planning. I can tell you that he wants a way out. Maybe he is seeking death. As long as he is in my possession, he will live."  
"Then good luck to you, lass."  
"And to you, Edin."

The two hugged again. Edin nodded his respect to Grave. Tirion shook Anni's hand one last time. His face was twisted in thought. Anni could only assume it was about Celynar. One look at Grave and the two quickly made their way back to the camp in the deep snows.


	5. Chapter 4: Understanding

_Thanks to Blizz and my awesome friends. I'm writing as fast as I can!_

**-Death Knight-**

Anni had waited enough. It was clear that they could not wait for Aedina to return. They had to move towards the Horde camp. The information that she had learned had not been told to the rest of the group. Jah, of course, continued to be suspicious as they packed up. Grave kept her eye on Celynar and a hand on her axe. After the group was packed and ready to go, Anni moved to the elf. She saw the dark circles under his eyes. He did not sleep. Anni wondered if he knew something.

"What aren't you telling us, Celynar?" she asked loudly.  
Her voice startled him. He only looked into her eyes.  
"I found out about the Sentinels. I know about Wintersteele. It was the orc to your side that put his head on that pike. Whatever fear you feel, we feel it, too. If you are looking for sanctuary, I swear to you, we will grant it. We have powerful allies."  
"Your allies cannot help you against him," Celynar said. "I cannot run from him. He will find me. He will kill me. I only do as I am told."  
"You said that already!" Jah yelled out, his anger clear.  
Celynar's head dropped into his hands. "There is no peace for me. Only once I complete my mission will there be a chance for me to flee."  
"What mission?" Anni immediately asked.  
"Please. Don't. Don't make me answer that."  
"The Priestess," Grave answered, her head gesturing to the high elf's arm. "His wrist."

Celynar looked at the orc in surprise. Anni stood and cursed. She grabbed his wrist, looking at it. She slowly moved her fingers over the dark rune. Celynar winced. It was carved into his flesh. Why didn't she notice that before? Wintersteele was using dark magics that freed Death Knights could no longer use. He had to be under the control of the Lich King. Though, how did a group of Quel'dorei assassins manage to find themselves under his command puzzled her. She stood and motioned for Grave to make Celynar stand. She motioned for Jah to come over.

"Strip him. I want to see if he has more."

The look in the paladin's eyes was dark. Anni did not stop him as he used a knife to cut off the assassin's shirt. The sight caused Anni to gasp. Easily nine more runes covered his chest, causing extreme pain to Celynar. She touched one.

"You've tried to escape. The punishment is pain," she said. "And not just a pain to your flesh, but to your soul, your heart."  
Celynar's eyes looked into hers. "I am a slave."  
"He will never be free," Grave said.  
"We must get him to the Forward Camp. We have to find Aedina. We cannot let the Horde take him."  
"How are we going to possibly do that?" Jah asked. "It's not hard to tell him apart from us. Just look at him."  
"I know, Jah! But we have to try."  
"Perhaps Overlord Saurfang," said Grave.  
"He's probably long gone from the camp now. They will take him before we can even get a word to Saurfang."  
"We could always head to Dalaran," came Fallynne.  
"The Silver Covenant will have their own ideas for him. I think we need to head towards the Argent Vanguard."

Grave nodded. Fallynne also agreed with a grunt. Jah sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. Anni pulled off her cloak, wrapping it around Celynar's shoulders. She picked up her sword. The group began it's long walk towards the Vanguard.

**-Priest-**

Gracefil looked over at Saraphyn as she healed some minor wounds of a couple scouts that just returned from a newly found Scourge hole. The priestess smiled at them, speaking in soft tones. One of them was a Draenei paladin. He smiled and joked back to her, causing Saraphyn to laugh. The other was a human. He seemed a bit more skeptical of the blood elf healing him. None of the other priests would touch them and the Argent healers were busy taking care of more dangerous wounds from other soldiers. The Forsaken moved towards Saraphyn.

"You are not like the others, Priestess."  
"It's been a long time since I have seen a Draenei. I did not know that your kind had different crests."  
The male Draenei laughed. "We do. Long ago, they were used as a symbol of strength. Since many of our kind has been hunted, we have let that ideal go. Strength is not in the appearance. It is in the heart," he replied, placing a large hand over hers.  
"Thank you," she said, blushing.

Silence came and once Saraphyn was done, the two moved back up the hill to where the rest of the Crusade resided. Probably to aid the injured. Gracefil moved closer to her companion.

"So, why did you leave the Argent Dawn?" she asked.  
Saraphyn sighed. "For my people."  
"The people that have turned against you?" Gracefil asked.

The words stung, but Saraphyn knew them to be true. Only Thalana came around to see her anymore. The rest of the Priesthood avoided her as if she was the plague infecting the Ghostlands. The days did not get any easier. Most sunsets, she had found a quiet little spot to watch the warm sun disappear beyond the horizon. The nights had gotten colder. She wondered if it was the treatment she was gaining from her people or if the hold of the Lich King getting stronger. Her only company was the shadow priest. Saraphyn was glad for it. The others left her alone for the most part. Mainly because Gracefil had her chance to silence a few of them with some quick curses. It would never end. Not as long as she was here. Saraphyn bit her lip to hold back sour tears.

Gracefil did not know how to react to the priestess. She knew that Saraphyn was in pain. A pain that the shadow priest could not fight, nor could she heal. Sometimes she wondered if she should just pack up their belongings and take Saraphyn to the coast. Though, the priestess would never leave. She would never risk the lives of those that needed her. Despite all of the negativity around them, Gracefil had to lie quiet as her Sin'dorei partner suffered. Nothing aggravated her more. Some days, she wish she could show the rest of the Priesthood what they had done to the most important of them all.

Gracefil's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a high pitched scream from within the camp. Both priests moved. There was panic within the Priesthood's camp. Many priests were fleeing towards what they thought to be the safety of the Vanguard. Many of the Argent soldiers pushed through, heading towards the main tent. Saraphyn looked towards her companion.

"High Priestess Thalana!"  
"We must hurry," Gracefil responded, her form becoming dark and cloudy.

There was a clang of metal on metal. Gracefil quickly pushed Saraphyn out of the way as a masked assassin charged. The shadow priest moved quickly, casting a spell with a dark tongue. The assassin slipped back. Saraphyn watched Gracefil as she moved. The deadly accuracy she held startled her. The assassin had no choice but to try to run. It was no use. A deep growl came from the priest's belly. Instantly, the assassin cried out in pain. His body collapsed in a heap.

"You fool! We needed him for interrogation!" came a voice from behind them.

Saraphyn immediately noticed it was the next in line of the Priesthood. She nodded her head in respect. The Sin'dorei looked at Gracefil, disgust obvious in his looks.

"Thalana is dead. I am in charge. Get this filth out of my sight."  
"She is here under orders of Overlord Saurfang, Lord Cystenian," Saraphyn spoke up. "You cannot order her to go anywhere."  
"I think you did not hear me, Sunhaven. Thalana is dead. We follow my orders, not the orders of the Horde."  
"You are Horde," Gracefil said, the dark growl in her voice apparent.  
The blood elf merely laughed. "Get them both out of my sight. Send word to the main camp what has happened and that these two have run off to protect the rest of the Priesthood." His eyes met Saraphyn's. "You are released from service, Sunhaven. I find you being here to be a safety concern to the rest of the Priesthood."

With that, he turned his back to the two. Saraphyn stood there, tears slipping from her eyes freely. Gracefil never let her shadowform slip away. Rage was clear in her features. She turned, placing her hands on Saraphyn's shoulders. The two began heading towards their tent. A plan was forming in Gracefil's mind. They would not be leaving. Not any time soon and definitely not under the orders of some moron who didn't know what he was doing. Thalana being dead would change nothing. Of course, the shadow priest had more important matters at hand. Saraphyn sat down on her cot, head falling into her hands. There was some mumbling from the priestess as she cried. This only infuriated Gracefil more.

"The fools! Morons! All of them! The Sin'dorei need us as much as the rest of the Horde and they are willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of pride!"  
"They are only looking out for each other," Saraphyn said.  
"They are looking out for themselves. No one matters to them but their own well being. This Cystenian is an idiot. They do not understand the gravity of the situation and are willing to put themselves in more danger by throwing you out. Do they honestly think that the attacks will stop here even with you gone?!"

Saraphyn looked at Gracefil. She understood the frustration. The priestess felt it as well. More and more she wished that she actually followed Aedina's wants. Perhaps staying with the Argent Dawn was best. Now, though, was not the time for regret and could-have-beens. Her people were attacked and Thalana was dead. This was all because of her. All because of the gift she was given. Dark thoughts circled Saraphyn's mind. She looked up at Gracefil. The shadow priest was thinking of something as she paced. It was no doubt a plan to get the Sin'dorei in trouble. Whatever plan she formed, Saraphyn wanted nothing to do with it. She had already brought enough trouble to her people. Why make it worse?

**-Paladin-**

"Why is it _so cold_?!" asked Zaxxii as she trudged through the snow behind Aedina.

The paladin said nothing. She only rolled her eyes. The passages she took a few days before had been filled with fresh snow. Being taller, Aedina had to make a path for the goblin. If anyone was cold, it was the blood elf. Plate armor and snow just did not mix. Yet, Zaxxii complained more and more. Aedina took it as a sign that she was feeling much better if not completely healed.

"Aedina?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks. Ya know, for saving me and all."  
A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You're welcome, Zaxxii."  
"Don't let anyone know, but I may have, ya know, accidentally, um."  
"I will make sure Jah knows the assassin did it."  
"Thanks, Aedina! You're the best!" Zaxxii exclaimed with a high pitched squeak.

The paladin just shook her head. Her eyes scanned the distance, hoping to find a place she could rest her legs. The snows didn't seem to let up. The paths ahead were all filled with snow. Aedina grew frustrated by this. Then she felt a little touch behind her as Zaxxii climbed up from the snow behind her. The goblin looked to their right, her eyes focused on something. Aedina shifted to give Zaxxii a better lift. There was a rock high enough for the goblin to get on as she scanned the snows. She shifted her body. Zaxxii moved forward slightly. She motioned for Aedina to get down. Daggers drawn, the rogue moved forward slowly. Aedina was not too worried about her own safety, but she hoped the rock was actually an outcropping so Zaxxii would not fall into the deep snow.

The small spot proved to be good enough for Zaxxii to move forward a bit more. The goblin found the edge of the rock and paused. In the distance, she saw a light blue glow. The eyes of a Death Knight. Though lately, it could have easily been the eyes of their assassins. Whoever it was, they were coming closer. Zaxxii looked behind her quickly to make sure Aedina was down. The paladin knelt the best she could in the cold snow. Eyes forward again, the goblin watched and waited as her target moved closer. Then another set of eyes appeared. Green. Blood elf. Zaxxii stood up immediately. She flailed her arms.

"Hey you morons! We're over here!"  
"What are you doing?!" Aedina grumbled, trying to move forward.  
"It's the others!" Zaxxii said before screaming out again. "You guys are so easy to see!"

After a couple of minutes, Aedina was relieved to see that the goblin was correct. Grave had moved to meet them, Jah behind her. Zaxxii took her chance to jump onto the Blood Knight's back. She gave him a quick squeeze. Grave moved to Aedina. The two nodded their heads at each other.

"I'm glad to see Zaxxii okay," Jah said, relief in his voice.  
Aedina nodded. "They moved my sister to the Vanguard."  
"That is where we are heading," said Grave.  
"And the assassin?"  
"Anni won't let us touch him. He has all sorts of tattoos or rune or something on him. Some sort of control the Death Knights think," Jah replied.

Aedina nodded again. She looked at Grave. The three began to walk to the others, Zaxxii still on Jah's back between the paladin's body and his shield. The snow wasn't as deep the closer they moved back to where the others were. Aedina was glad for this. She needed a few minutes to warm back up. Fallynne gave Aedina a small salute, her hand entangled in Daciana's fur. Erogath did not look up. He was too busy trying to light a small fire. Anni was up against a rocky cliff. In front of her sat their captive. The high elf kept Anni's cloak around him tightly. It was clear he was cold. None of the others seemed to care. Aedina could see some sort of conflict in Anni's face. She moved to the death knight.

"Zaxxii lived," Aedina said.  
"Good." Anni looked at Celynar who seemed to have dropped his head as low as he could. "I found out a few things while you were gone."  
"Hopefully some good."  
"I'm afraid not, Aedina. He's under the control of a death knight," Anni said quietly.  
Aedina shifted. "Nothing we can't handle."  
"I was involved in a small mission under the Ebon Blade. We were ordered to kill Ethan Wintersteele. He had become a problem to our cause. At the front of Icecrown, we found him with a small army. What we gathered is that he was looking to enter the citadel in order to attempt to kill the Lich King and claim the power for himself. He found all mortal races to be inferior to those who are undead."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Before he could kill me, Grave stuck a pike through the base of his skull and left his body there for the whole world to see," replied Anni.

The death knight shifted. She was obviously uncomfortable talking about the mission. Aedina wondered if it was because of something between the two. It just proved to the paladin that the death knights, despite being undead, were just like them. Anni's emotions were at play here. She would not ask questions about it. Instead, her eyes turned to the high elf.

"What about him?"  
Anni looked at their captive. "His name is Celynar. We are not quite sure what his plan is, but he has a rune on his wrist that means priest. We think he has been assigned to murder your sister."  
"What?!"  
Anni grabbed Aedina by her arm quickly. "Stop yourself, Aedina."  
"You can tell the others to not hurt him, but I lead this party," shouted the paladin.  
"And there is more to this assassin then meets the eye. Did your training as a Blood Knight teach you nothing of compassion?!" Anni shouted back.  
Jah stood to look at the two as Aedina spoke. "What would a Death Knight know of compassion?"

There was silence. All members of the group looked at the two. Jah, with anger in his eyes, stood at the ready to defend Aedina. Grave grunted from her position. She did not move. Instead, she turned her back to the rest and watched out over the snows. Anni looked into Aedina's eyes. The paladin dared not do the same. Then, she understood. Anni let her arm go. She moved to Celynar and eased him up slowly. The high elf turned to look at Aedina. Without a word, Anni removed the cloak to show Aedina the runes.

"This one," Anni said as she pointed to the one above his heart. "Means slave. The one to the right means pain. The one to the left is suffer."  
Aedina turned away as Anni continued. "He's been marked by a Death Knight for his resistance. So please, Aedina tell me why I should let you or any others harm him?!"

The anger in the death knight's voice was clear. She helped Celynar sit, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders. The high elf looked up at Aedina. For a second, their eyes met. Aedina looked away, sighed then moved over to where Jah still stood. She placed a hand on his plated shoulder. He looked from her, to Anni then back to Aedina.

"We will take him to the Vanguard," Aedina said quietly. "I know it goes against our orders, Jah, but Anni is right."  
"Your sister is there, Aedina. Taking him there will risk a chance at our whole mission," he said.  
She nodded. "I know."  
"Do you honestly think the Argent Crusade will help him?"  
The uneasiness in Jah's voice was unsettling to Aedina. Shrugging, she replied simply with, "I don't know."

Jah did not like that answer. As a Blood Knight, he knew to always follow the orders of his superiors, protect his people and live a life worthy of honor. His orders were to find and bring back these assassins to the Overlord. Dead or Alive. Aedina's orders risked everything. They risked her. He sighed. Perhaps Anni did know what was better. They couldn't question the assassin. Maybe Aedina's sister could help. It didn't matter what he thought though. He was only there to aid Aedina. His own private battles would remain his. Sadness filled his eyes. There was a tug on his tabard. Jah looked over to Zaxxii who had a large grin on her face. She was the only one he told anything to. The goblin's nose wrinkled before she made a silly face. The paladin smiled slightly before pushing her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" the goblin squeaked.  
Jah chuckled. "Go bug someone else, runt."  
"Who you callin' a runt?!" Zaxxii teased, putting her dukes up.  
"Silence!" came Fallynne's voice.

The orc shifted. Daciana stood at attention, staring out into the snows. Zaxxii ducked. Her small body moved towards a rocky outcropping. She looked out. There was a figure in the snow. From what the rogue could see, it was not an elf. She spied two more figured near by. The three seemed to be trudging through the snow to the north. Zaxxii guessed to the Argent Tournament. Daciana sniffed the air. Her head quickly snapped to behind them. By the time Fallynne turned, it was nearly too late to stop the assassin from falling on her.

"Fallynne!" shouted Aedina before she met the blades of another assassin.

There was a loud roar from Grave as she charged at the one on the hunter. Daciana's teeth tore into the shoulder of the assassin. The elf shouted in pain before plunging one of his daggers into the wolf's side. Fallynne grabbed him by the neck and flipped their positions. The blue eyes of her attacker stared into hers. He spoke something she could only figure to be Thalassian. Next thing she knew, a dagger was in her side. Grave moved quickly to grab the assassin, but he was quicker. He drew a short sword. Again he spoke in Thalassian.

Anni had grabbed Celynar by this point. The look in the high elf's eyes was full of fear. She moved him towards a small rock formation. Daciana's yelp turned Anni's attention to the rest of the group. She scowled before looking down on Celynar. He looked up at her, giving her a nod. Wrapping the cloak around him tightly, he slunk down against the rocks. She gave him a small smile before hurrying to help Aedina. Before she could aid her though, another assassin came from above, dagger poised to hit her chest. Sword out, she reflected the attack. Her eyes looked over at Celynar briefly. Their captive just sat there. His head was covered by the cloak.

"Anni! Fallynne needs help!" came Aedina's cry.

The death knight looked over to see Fallynne lying on the ground. The orc had a dagger in her side. Grave fought against the assassin. It was clear that the orc was much more powerful. There was a shout in Thalassian. Anni scowled. She dodged another attack from her own would-be assassin before kicking the female in the gut. Jah suddenly came forward, sword out. He pushed the female assassin back with a Righteous Shield. Anni took this as her chance to run to Fallynne. Zaxxii had joined Aedina with her assassin. She slid to a stop next to the hunter. It was clear that they lost her. Fallynne gave Anni a small smile, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Daciana lied next to her master, already gone. There was a shout in Thalassian and two of the three assassins left.

"Fallynne!" Aedina shouted, moving towards the orc.  
Anni sighed. "It's too late."  
"What?" squeaked Zaxxii.  
Anni held onto Fallynne's hand as the orc's eyes slowly closed. "We will see you again, my friend," she whispered.  
"May the ancestors protect you," she added with a quiet voice.

Then, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Keep Breathing

_Getting a little writer's block now. Trying to figure out where to go. I know where I want to go. lol Again, thanks to my wonderful friends for letting me use their characters. I promise that I'm trying to get this to go somewhere. Love you Noobie! Your pointing out of my obvious grammar errors make me feel better._

**-Paladin-**

That night, the group all remained in silence. The makeshift grave they had made for Fallynne took a lot of effort from both Jah and Grave as well as Erogath as he had to heat up the permafrost below the snows. Eventually, the shallow grave came to be. Just silence as they buried hunter and wolf. Zaxxii had spent much of the night testing what poisons the blades were coated with. Jah kept an eye out on her, just in case. The last thing they needed to do was rush her back to the Vanguard. Grave was silent. She had wrote a letter. At midnight, she called forth a Gargoyle to send the letter to its receiver. Jah and Zaxxii were a bit uneasy by the creature as none of them could really sleep. Erogath aided Zaxxii a bit before spending the rest of the night by himself. No one bothered him.

Aedina, however, spent much of the night looking at their wounded captive. A small high elf female, she was kept far away from Anni and Celynar. Jah had broken the assassin's leg during their fight. She would not be escaping anywhere. And from what she picked up from the two male assassins, they would not be returning for her. To their luck, she did not speak Orcish as Celynar did. So, only the elves could understand her. The most they got out of her was threats on their lives. She was about as useful as Celynar. This had Aedina up most of the night as she watched the female assassin.

There was something different about Celynar compared to their new captive. It seemed more like he was a refugee, as if they were helping him escape a nightmare. Aedina fully believed and understood what Anni had said about him now. Celynar was different. They had to get him to the Vanguard and in the safety of the Argent Crusade now. Their new captive was filled with anger and hatred. Aedina caught her mainly casting glares at her and Jah. She wondered if it was because they were no longer Quel'dorei. The Fel Magic flowing through their veins was nothing more then a remnant now. The restored Sunwell gave them the all the arcane and holy energy they could ever use. Aedina remembered it's revival as if it was still the day before. She was honored to follow Lady Liadrin to Shattrath to defect from the Kael'thas and his betrayal.

However, losing M'uru to the Prince hurt not only the Blood Knights, but all of Silvermoon. She wouldn't even mention the pain she knew Saraphyn went through when the Naaru had died. It had an affect on her as well. The guilt welled up inside. She was just waiting for the day the wave crashed down upon her. Now, more then ever, Aedina needed to be strong. The paladin needed to be the strength everyone needed to see. She wiped a tear away from her eye before standing. The assassin looked up at her as she approached.

"Filthy," she muttered in Thalassian. "Disgusting."  
Aedina kicked the assassin's broken leg before she sat down on a rock. "You are not really in a position to say anything."  
"You will all die."  
"Not before you, I'm afraid."

The assassin looked at Aedina with pure hatred. She was used to it by now, especially from other Quel'dorei. She pulled out one of the assassin's daggers. She twirled it against a plated hand. The elf's face changed to fear. Aedina caught sight of this. She placed it against the neck of her captive. Jah looked over at Aedina. When their eyes met, she simply sliced open the throat of the assassin. Everyone looked over as the elf choked and gagged. Aedina stood when she finally died. Dagger still in hand, she turned to look at Anni.

"We need to move."

Anni nodded. Aedina turned. With a mighty heave, she threw the dagger into the deep snows.

**-Priest-**

Gracefil had an idea. It was a long shot, but an idea. The night proved colder tonight. Saraphyn was asleep, her body shaking. The shadow priest took her own blanket and wrapped it around the blood elf. She did feel guilty for what was happening to her. Saraphyn's gift was a blessing. No, she was a blessing. Gracefil was never too strong in the Light. Her calling had always been to the shadows. She still did train enough in Discipline to aid. Yet, her Power Word: Shield was not strong enough to take away what the blood elves were doing. The Sin'dorei were morons. All of them. She sighed. No, not all of them. There was Saraphyn and her sister Aedina. Both had good hearts. Her hatred for most of the Sin'dorei, though, would never fade. They were a selfish race. Too selfish for their own good. So now, Gracefil had to form a plan in order to keep Saraphyn right where she was needed. The Forsaken just hoped that it would work.

She slipped from the tent quietly. Cystenian had kept a guard near them to make sure the two would stay away from the rest of the camp. Too bad for the guard that Gracefil had a trick or two up her sleeve. One of which was a very good mind control. The blood elf sat at the front of the tent, eyes glazed over. He didn't blink as she walked by him. Much of the camp was asleep. Only a few Priests remained awake at the late hour. One of them was healing a wounded human from the Argent Vanguard. They were not the elf she wished to speak to. She moved down a row of single tents eventually coming to a larger one seperated from the rest.

"Priestess Karyna, a word?"  
"Who is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside the tent.  
"The Forsaken Priest assigned to watching Priestess Sunhaven," Gracefil said without hesitation.  
There was a pause as if the priestess was fighting herself. "Come in. Quickly before anyone sees."

Karyna sat on the side of her cot. The blood elf had bright red hair and a dangerous face. Her eyes glared daggers upon Gracefil as she came in. The Forsaken bowed to the Priestess. She looked away.

"The only reason I have allowed you to speak for me is because of Saraphyn. I cannot change what Lord Cystenian has decided, but that does not mean I agree with his stupidity."  
"There is, actually."  
"Is what?" Karyna asked, her eyes boring holes into the Undead. "He is the High Priest now."  
Gracefil smirked. "No, he's not."

There was battle going on between the two. Their eyes looked into each others. Gracefil could see the power of the Light in her. It was strong. Not as strong as Saraphyn, but she could tell the Priestess could control it, take command of it.

"I hope I am not more knowledgeable in the laws of your Priesthood then you are, my Lady."  
"Just spit it out," Karyna snapped.  
"Did Thalana actually name a successor? If I am correct, she did not. Just because Cystenian was her right hand, that does not make him automatically the High Priest."  
Gracefil could see Karyna thinking about what she was saying. "Go on."  
"Because of this, the seven highest members of your Order are to have a gathering to elect a new High Priest."  
Karyna smirked. "This could work. Very few of us actually like Cystenian. His power is great, but he is no leader." She stood. "I shall speak to the other five. Saraphyn is our seventh. Thalana was going to give her a title. We were discussing it before she was murdered. I see such promise in her. She deserves to be much more."  
"She is far from being High Priestess," said Gracefil.  
"Of course. That I know. The rest of us know this as well. What Sunhaven has is both a blessing and a curse. While Cystenian sees her as a threat to himself and those that follow his idiotic ideals, the rest of us see her differently. We outcast what we do not understand. I am both jealous and in awe of her abilities."  
"She is no different then the rest of you," Gracefil said quickly. "If anything, I believe you could learn from her. The potential of her strength is in all of you, because of the Sunwell."

The shadow priest could see the thought in Karyna's brow. The blood elf reached a hand out and placed it upon Gracefil's padded shoulder. There was a smile across her face. The plan worked.

"The meeting will happen at noon. I shall see to it. Make sure Sunhaven is there and with high hopes. If all goes well, we will have a new High Priest. Now, go. I must rest."

Gracefil bowed before slipping from the tent. A smile now rested upon her pale face. By tomorrow, Saraphyn would have a different path in her life and hopefully one that lead to her teaching her people about compassion.

**-Paladin-**

The fight before had slowed them down just enough for a storm to hit Icecrown. They were still a few days walk from the Vanguard. The snows blinded them from the location of the Forward Camp. This frustrated Aedina. It also did not help that Celynar was growing weaker and weaker after the fight. Anni figured it was because he did not attempt to escape with the other two that came for him. She was not positive that they saw him though. Celynar made no mention if they did or not. Aedina doubted he could even speak due to the runes. She had heard of their binding power before the Death Knights were freed from the Lich King. She pitied the high elf. Though, she hoped this was not a trick to get to her sister. Anni tried to calm that worry in her heart. Nothing would settle that fear. Saraphyn was her sister. She had to be protected.

The group came to a small ice cave before sunset. Anni helped Celynar to the back of the cave while Erogath and Jah started a small fire. Zaxxii had set up a little spot at the entrance of the cave with Grave. The two would probably split look out duty. Everyone was on high alert after the attack. They expected it to happen again and probably at any moment. Aedina still stood outside. Her eyes scanned at the snows. They should have reached the camp by now. There was no smell of fire. Aedina wondered if it was because of the storm. The winds only whipped around the smell of the undead. It festered in her nose. She turned and returned to the cave. Celynar was sleeping in the back on Anni's own bedroll. She moved towards the death knight.

"You have taken some sort of affection on the high elf," Aedina said.  
Anni gave a small laugh. "I don't understand it myself," she replied. "But he suffers and that lingers on my heart. I just can't get the idea out of my mind that he reminds me of someone. Someone from my past. No matter how hard I try to remember, I cannot. Arthas took every memory from my past life. All I want is to remember one good one. So at least I can remember who and what I was."  
"Celynar cannot bring that to you, Anni."  
"No, he cannot, but I feel as if he may have a clue to what I am searching for."  
Aedina nodded. "It will come back to you once we have destroyed the Lich King for good. Then, you will be free to find and return to any family that you had been lost to."

Anni smiled. She took Aedina's words to heart. The paladin was a dear friend to her. Grave gave the death knight company and strength. Yet, Aedina gave her peace. She would fiercely defend the Blood Knight no matter where she went, no matter the mission. But, maybe Aedina was right. Celynar could not give her answers. He could certainly lead her to them. Her eyes drifted back towards the Quel'dorei. He shivered in the cold. Anni moved to back to her pack. They had buried most of Fallynne's belongings with the fallen orc. Anni took a fur blanket against Grave's wishes. There would be use for it. Anni knew that. While she could not feel the cold, the living could. It came in rather handy as she wrapped it around the shivering assassin.

Celynar's eyes opened up. He looked to the death knight. She now had her back to him as she sat next to the fire. He was happy for the added warmth. Northrend was too cold for him. It was not like his beloved homeland. How he wished to return. His thoughts drifted in between darkened ones and memories of old times with his family. Most of the time, he watched the group. He felt safe with Anni. The death knight had shown him nothing but kindness and compassion where he thought there would be none. The two blood elves treated him with a mild neglect. Celynar could only think that it was because of him still remaining a Quel'dorei while fel magic corrupted them into the Sin'dorei. Unlike most of the remaining high elves, Celynar saw them still as his people.

He was not too sure about the goblin. Many times did he see her give him dirty glares as if she was daring him to open his mouth. He assumed it was about their scuffle where she jumped on his back as he was searching for this group. Responsibility about Zaxxii getting cut with his dagger pulled on his heart. He never wished for any of them to get hurt even if he didn't directly harm her. He would never tell a soul that she did it herself. Though, if things came out the way he wished, he would love to tease the rogue about it. He felt as if he could do those things with her. The other two party members were just glimpses to him. He knew the orc was a death knight. He knew she was big and powerful. She was also smart. Perhaps too smart for him to even understand. He felt he could trust her with his life. As for the Forsaken, Celynar was not too sure. There was something about him that felt almost too evil. He wished he could discuss this with Anni. Celynar wished he could say something. His body hurt so bad.

The wind picked up outside. Zaxxii had said something, but Celynar only felt more pain. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans. It continued to pick up. He had no choice but to groan out. Anni turned to look at him as did Aedina. He looked to the death knight, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Help me," he whispered out.

The pain just grew worse and worse. It took a hold of his whole body. He could hear the orc say something. Anni was at his side now as was Aedina. He felt her cold hand slip into his. There was a bright light coming from Aedina. The Paladin was trying to heal him. He felt a deep warmth from within his belly. Anni said something to him, but he couldn't understand it. The beating of his own heart pounded in his head. The pain grew worse. Tears flowed freely. They had to save him, right? Eventually darkness took him as a cold laugh filled his ears.

**-Priest-**

Gracefil waited until the sun began to rise. Nothing changed this morning other then a few magi from Dalaran flying in from the city. Little was seen of Karyna and a couple of the other important priests in the order. Gracefil had not even see Saraphyn get out of their tent until midday was almost upon them. The priestess looked like she had not slept. Anger welled in the shadow priest for a few moments before settling. She grabbed Saraphyn's arm with a gloved hand.

"Priestess Karyna is holding a council today for Thalana's replacement."  
Saraphyn sighed. "I thought Cystenian is the new High Priest."  
"Not unless you want him to be," Gracefil said.  
"What?"  
The shadow priest smiled. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves. Undeath has given me nothing but more time. I was lucky to have a Priesthood that deeply cared for everyone. Your order needs you and all it took was a couple words to Lady Karyna."

Saraphyn looked at her companion carefully. She could tell that Gracefil was not lying, but she did not dare question her. She would go along with this plan she had.

"What does Lady Karyna plan to do?"  
"I do not know, nor do I wish to know. I am just to escort you to the main tent for a meeting between the highest of your Order."  
"I've not been given a title. Why is my attendance important?"  
Gracefil sighed. "Just march, Sara. You will find out soon enough."  
"You're starting to sound like Aedina," teased Saraphyn.  
"Move it!"

Saraphyn smiled and started towards the tent. The Sin'dorei were all awake and moving about this morning. Several of them shot dirty glares at Saraphyn and Gracefil before they entered the tent. Inside, the two noticed a couple of magi stabilizing a communication disc. The image of Lady Valinal stood there. The Priestess was helping with healing near Icecrown Citadel with a few others of their order. Much of the rest of the highest ranking priests were there. Saraphyn noticed Lord Cystenian. His eyes fell on her before looking at Gracefil. He turned, beginning to speak to his two advisers. It was Lady Karyna that approached them.

"Sunhaven, I need you to take Thalana's position," she said simply. "You will understand shortly. The Sunreavers are trying to finish up the communication link with Lady Valinal. Still no sound is coming through our end. Should not take long."

Saraphyn looked at Gracefil, but did as told. The Priesthood held its own rules when it came to giving titles. Those with titles were usually considered nobles among Silvermoon and the Sin'dorei. It was the same with the Blood Knights and the Magisters. Titles were everything and Saraphyn had none. Her eyes looked around as the remaining five high priests took their spots. It was Karyna that spoke to them.

"The first matter at hand today is Thalana's replacement. We all feel the emptiness of her position. She had been our sister for a very long time. Her life was cut too short."  
The image of Lady Valinal spoke. "She did appoint a priest to take her spot in the council, yes?"  
"That she did," said a red headed priest. "Saraphyn Sunhaven is to take her seat if she was to fall."  
"Sunhaven?!" came Cystenian's voice. "She is a danger to us all. Why should we allow her to take a place in our council?"  
An older priest spoke. Her eyes looked at Saraphyn, a small smile across her face. "Because none of us hold the power she holds. We have lost touch with the Light since Arthas decimated our city and our populace. Perhaps there are things the young one can teach us, Cystenian."  
"Lady Larika is right. Prophet Valen and the Naaru gave us a second chance to be who we once were. Sunhaven has shown that we can wield that power again," Karyna added.  
"But if we are too far lost," said the red headed priest. "Then what hope do we have letting her on the council. Cystenian has made a good point that she could be a danger to the rest of our people."  
"And who are you to judge what gifts could be dangerous, Lord Senathar?" All eyes turned to the final priest. He looked at Saraphyn. "I see something our people have long since forgotten. Compassion. Hope. Love. We are greedy and full of self interest. That is not how this order was founded centuries ago. I, for one, take great pride in hearing of her power. Now that I see the path in which we are moving here in Northrend, I feel as if I should take a more active role in being here helping our people."  
"Lord Lucien," came Cystenian's voice. "Your wisdom is blinded."  
"Who are you to speak of blindness, Cystenian?" came Saraphyn's voice. "Time and time again have I seen your novices turn away at the sight of our Horde companions."

Lord Lucien smiled as she continued.

"From my understanding, this order was not made to watch people suffer. I did not come back to help my people only to watch them ignore and disregard those in need. Quel'thalas is broken and half of what it was. We are still trying to gather our people and pick up the pieces. There is no need for such arrogance and pride when we, ourselves, are falling apart!"

Silence overtook them all. Saraphyn stared down at her feet, a bit ashamed of her outburst. There was no way they'd let her on the council now. She insulted a Lord and vocally attacked some of the Order. She looked into the eyes of Lucien. He did nothing but smile at her. Karyna smiled just the same. Saraphyn straightened up. Maybe there was something good here for her. The image of Lady Valinal cleared her voice.

"Thalana chose her replacement wisely. I approve of Sunhaven's lordship."  
"As do I," came Lady Larika.  
There was a chuckle. "We definitely could learn a lot from her," said Lord Lucien.  
"I do not approve." Cystenian held back his tongue as he stared at his feet.  
Lord Senathar shifted. His eyes looked at Saraphyn. "While her comment was probably a little out of place, I also approve."  
"I can't believe this," said Cystenian.  
"It is done. The council welcomes Lady Saraphyn Sunhaven. The position is yours until you cannot fulfill your duties or death takes you," came Karyna's voice.  
"I..."  
Lucien laughed. "That was the easy part, Saraphyn. We still have much to discuss."  
"Yes, we still need to appoint a High Priest. There must always be a leader," said Larika.  
"Thalana made me her right hand. It is and should be my position," Cystenian said.  
Karyna looked at him. "Thalana had not discussed who would take over with any of us. Her last business before she died was giving Saraphyn a title."  
"She spoke to me about it."  
"That is now how these things work, Cystenian. Word of mouth is not how our Order has survived for centuries," said Larika.  
Senathar cleared his throat. "Then we should decide among us."  
"I, obviously, will vote for myself," Cystenian said.  
There was a chuckle from Lucien. "I don't know how you expect the rest of us to vote for someone who only sees the best for himself."  
"I agree," added Karyna. "Perhaps, Lord Lucien can guide us with the passion we need."  
"I second this," came Lady Valinal.  
Senathar nodded before speaking. "I third."  
"I, fourth," came Saraphyn without thinking.  
Larika smiled. "Then it is decided. Lord Lucien is now our High Priest."

Cystenian turned his head away. It was obvious he was not happy. Saraphyn found herself a bit relieved by this. She smiled a bit. It was uneasy, but it wasn't unnoticed. Lucien looked at her. His smile had not faded. Saraphyn bit her lip. She half paid attention as Karyna and the others spoke about the Northrend campaign. Thoughts drifted through her mind. Things were actually looking bright in a world of darkness. She allowed herself to smile a bit before turning her attention back to the council.


	7. Chapter 6: Bladestorm

_Sorry for the long delay. Lost a bit of inspiration there. Found some! Thanks to Blizz for not murdering me for using their world. Thanks to my friends for their characters for me to tease and use and abuse._

**-Paladin-**

"I'm out of energy. I can't keep going, Anni," Aedina said. "I don't know what's wrong with him."  
"The runes," said Grave.  
Anni nodded. "We need to get them removed."  
"How?" Aedina asked.

Anni stood. She had no idea. She had heard of powerful mages or priests removing them, but those who knew how were either dead or otherwise predisposed. She looked at Grave. The orc motioned for Anni to join her in a quiet spot. Once Anni had moved, they started to talk.

"He will give away our position like that."  
"I know, Krema," Anni replied. "But we cannot leave him here. It is obvious that he does not want to go back to them."  
"Maybe putting him out of his misery would be wise."  
"No!"

Her own answer stunned her. Anni looked at Grave. She shook her head and walked away. Why couldn't she kill the high elf? It would not have been so hard to do weeks back. She looked at Aedina. The paladin was tired. Very tired. Aedina put a hand to Celynar's forehead. He was cold. This worried her. She closed her eyes and channeled what she could into him. The Light obeyed. Some of his color came back. Aedina tried again, but a hand grabbed hers.

"Save your energy, Aedina," came Jah's voice.  
"But he'll..."  
A light came from Jah's other hand. "Then, I will try my hardest."

There was no questions. He just did. Aedina was pleasantly shocked by this. Jah was the one who wanted Celynar dead. He was the one that wanted to hurt him, to kill him. And now? He was sitting there trying his best to heal what could not be healed by either of them. Aedina found comfort in this. Slowly, he was opening up. The Blood Knight had much more to him then first shown. There had to have been a reason that he was out there. Aedina never thought Jah would volunteer without question. She would see to finding out that reason once they reached the Vanguard. Aedina looked to the Blood Elf death knight. Their eyes met briefly. Anni turned her head soon after and looked out over the settling snows. Zaxxii was sitting on a rock overlooking the wasteland eating a small piece of bread. She cleared her throat as Anni approached.

"We're close to the Vanguard," Zaxxii said. "We passed by the Forward Camp in the storm."  
Anni nodded.  
"There are a couple Horde scouts about. We should be able to pass them if we can keep the elf silent."  
"Easier said then done. He suffers."  
Zaxxii looked at the death knight. "You or Grave could silence him easily when need be." Her eyes went back out over the snows. "He seems to trust you anyway."  
"We'll leave in a few minutes," Anni said simply.

The rogue shifted then vanished. Probably to find a secure path for them. Anni shifted her position. Taking in a deep breath of the fridged air, she turned to look at Grave.

"Carry the elf. We need to leave now before nightfall."  
Grave nodded.  
"We're leaving," she said loudly.  
Aedina stood slowly. "We will need to stop again so we can continue to heal him."  
"We cannot stop until we reach the Vanguard," the death knight replied. "This area of Icecrown is not secure. The Scourge could attack at a moment's notice."  
"He could die, Anni!"  
"I know that!" she yelled. "I know what could happen, but I also know what danger is lurking out there. You asked for my help, Aedina. I know these snows. I know what evil is out there! Just because he is suffering for his betrayal does not mean they will not try again to take him!"  
"Silence!" came Grave's deep voice. "Arguing won't save the elf."

With that said, she moved to Celynar. The orc grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. With an arm under his, the death knight began to move. Jah moved to the high elf's other side and aided Grave with moving him, a hand still glowing as he tried to keep him slightly healed. Erogath followed without a noise. This left Aedina and Anni looking at each other. The death knight sighed. She held out her hand for Aedina to grab. Once up, the two began to follow.

**-Priest-**

"Lady Sunhaven, a word if you don't mind," came Lucien's voice as the priestess sat near the edge of their camp.  
Saraphyn patted the spot next to her. "You can sit next to me, Lord Brightstar."  
"Please, just Lucien."  
"Then, you can call me Saraphyn."

The priests laughed. Saraphyn let her eyes turn back to the sunset. She had not missed one yet. The weather was usually nicer at the Vanguard. The snows were always to the north. Only once had it snowed since she had arrived. Saraphyn merely bundled up and watched the sun through the clouds. This dawn, though, was clear. Lucien lowered himself to sit next to her. The blood elf was centuries older then Saraphyn. He specialized in Discipline and mainly in shielding his allies. His brown hair was down to his hips and blended in with his golden robes. Many saw him as handsome and Saraphyn wasn't going to deny that. Yet, her eyes just stared off into the distance.

"Karyna has told me that you have not picked a specialty."  
Saraphyn sighed. "No, I have not. The Argent Dawn wanted to teach me in Holy, but I could not get the hang of it."  
"I know you are not seeking Shadow magic. Why not let me teach you Discipline?" he asked.  
"They tried to teach me shielding spells as well. Let's just say that I did not do well in those either. I could get the shields to activate, but they were weak."  
Lucien laughed. "There is more to Discipline then just shields, Saraphyn. Perhaps you would find yourself better suited for Atonement."  
"Atonement?"  
"Offensive spells based on the light. It's another way to shield your allies and attack your enemies."

Saraphyn thought about it for a moment. Could she really harm another being? Her compassion would not allow such abilities. Though, in the undeath of Icecrown, she could prove helpful to her people to know how to defend them against those that wish to hurt them. She had heard about some Priests using an ability called Penance to both heal and harm.

"I could try it," she eventually responded.  
Lucien smiled. "Good. We shall start tomorrow with your training. I am not as good with Atonement, but I can help you with the shielding. Perhaps my way of teaching you will make it easier. Cystenian is nearly perfect with Atonement."  
There was a silence.  
"I know of your past with him, Saraphyn. His arrogance is his own doing and has nothing to do with you. He will train you despite what happened in the past."  
"He hates me," she said quietly.  
"Cystenian hates nothing but his own actions. They have made him bitter. He needs to have closure and it will not happen if you do not give him the chance to get his frustrations out," Lucien said simply. "I will be there with you. You will not have to face his fury alone."  
Saraphyn turned her head to look at him. "Then, I will try." She laughed a bit. "It may actually give Gracefil a little ease to know I could defend myself a bit. I'm practically a damsel in distress!"

Lucien laughed. He turned his head to look at the sunset in silence. Saraphyn did the same. And when the light finally stopped cutting into the darkness, the stars appeared burning brightly in the cold air. She sat a little longer until the cold reached her. Lucien stood slowly. He held out his hand for the young priestess to take. Saraphyn rose with his help, a little color in her cheeks. He bowed, kissing her hand before heading off towards his tent. The priestess stood there a little longer. A smile crossed her lips. Eventually, she headed back to her tent. Sleep came to her quickly. Tomorrow, a new day would begin.

**-Rogue-**

The pain was excruciating. Not one bit of his body was free from the torment. He could remember a warm feeling like a bright summer rain flow through him, easing the pain. He found himself drawn to it's warmth. He could not place the voice to the feeling. When it stopped, his body erupted in cold. Cold daggers pierced through his heart. A voice came from deep within him.

'You belong to me,' it whispered. 'Return to me.'

His soul shouted its no. He would not return. Despite what Laethynar had said to him about glory and redemption, there was no peace for him. He found only pain. Regret surfaced. The lives that he took in some sort of superiority lingered in the back of his mind. He was not like that. He was always kind. Laethynar always mocked him for his caring nature. Now, it was dying inside him as this dark feeling tried to take over his soul. His voice screamed out, echoing through his body. Someone would save him. His only hope now was some priest. Then, he would have to make the choice to save her or destroy her. If he killed her, he would be free of the pain.

Then a small peace broke through the darkness. This one was different. He could feel a rush of a summer breeze around him. It was not as strong as the one before, but the pain lessened. This brought him to memories from his childhood. The Quel'dorei was the youngest son of a fisherman and a ranger. Laethynar was older, but only older by a couple of years. He barely remembered his father. It was his mother he remembered the most. She was a kind elf. It was from her that he received his morals. Both of his parents were now long gone. All he had was Laethynar. Even then, it seemed like the brother he had when they lived their lives in Quel'thalas was also dead. Laethynar had nothing but hatred in his heart. This left him with no other choice but to follow his brother to both of their ruin. No, he would not allow that anymore. The ease he received only lasted until a small sound of battle came to his ears. The pain seemed to lessen.

'Return to me or suffer even in undeath, Celynar,' came the voice. 'Return.'

His blue eyes opened. Chaos had erupted wherever his jailors were now located. He noticed all of the group fighting not only Scourge, but some of the others like him. Celynar slowly sat up. It was then that he noticed Laethynar. His brother was fighting Anni. Hatred burning in his eyes like he had never seen before. Aedina was fighting a handful of Scourge with ease, the beautiful elven warrior Vaelaria mixed in. Laethynar recruited her during a quick supply run to Dalaran. No, not recruited. His brother seduced her then whispered talks of aiding the so-called winning side. The warrior did not see what was coming next. Now, she was just as corrupted and twisted as the rest.

"Brother!" came Laethynar's voice in Thalassian. "Help us! Kill them!"

It was clear that the group he sought help from was winning. Celynar looked towards Jah. The blood knight was fighting another blood knight. She was new and from the runes along her neck, he knew that it was against her will. Though, Jah was fighting with reserve. The goblin was near by her friend fighting off against a huge abomination. The lumbering beast was too slow to hit her. The orc had three of the assassins on her. Celynar couldn't tell who, but he knew that she could not hold them off alone. The Forsaken in the group was dealing with a few gargoyles and not able to help her. Celynar now had a choice. Help Grave and turn his back on his own brother or betray those that wished to help him. The rogue could only come up with one option. He would not murder the innocent again.

**-Paladin-**

This warrior was really getting on her nerves. Aedina had no issue parrying her attacks, but the ferocity in which the high elf struck was wearing her down. She had tried to get away, but the warrior simply charged back at her. What made it all worse was the Scourge that continued to come at them. No matter how many they cut down, more appeared. The paladin was trying her hardest to not give in to frustration. It would make her vulnerable. She heard the assassin fighting Anni call for Celynar. This caused more worry. Would he betray them? Aedina managed to get the warrior into the perfect spot before she cast down a Hammer of Justice. This gave her some time to move. Holy Wrath down and the Scourge was off her back. She had to get to Celynar.

"Oh no," she mumbled when she reached his spot.

The assassin was gone. She looked around frantically. None of the other assassins had let up their attack. Aedina put a hand to her forehead. Her eyes eventually stopped on Grave. Beside her was Celynar. He held a dagger in his hand. It was placed against an assassin's neck. Aedina rushed forward, some ease in her mind. The paladin cast a judgement at the assassin Celynar held. The high elf collapsed to the snowy ground. Celynar's eyes met hers. He picked up the other dagger lying on the ground before turning to another one of the assassins. Grave had managed to attract an abomination and four ghouls. She couldn't take on everything at once. Aedina slid to a stop in the snows, kicking a ghoul away.

"Traitor!" hissed the assassin in Thalassian.  
"Get out of here! Take my brother with you," Celynar shouted back before he shoved one of the daggers into the side of the male fighting Grave. "Or I will kill you as well."  
"Celynar! Move!" Aedina yelled as she moved to attack the ghoul behind the assassin.

Celynar shifted, his movements still impaired, and vanished into the snows. The last assassin hissed at Aedina. She obviously was like the other one. The Sin'dorei just smiled sweetly before she cast a judgement at her. Celynar appeared behind her, the final dagger going into the assassin's back. He looked at her with pure hatred. Aedina quickly used Divine Storm, finishing off the last of the ghouls. Grave had already killed the abomination. The orc, panting heavily, looked at Aedina.

"They are stopping."  
The blood knight nodded. "It is obvious now that Celynar is against them."  
"You mean, I am betraying them," he said, pain in his voice.  
Aedina nodded.  
"Those with a pure heart know the difference between right and wrong. Those who suffer, suffer for what they have done, elf," Grave said before moving to meet Anni.  
Celynar sighed.  
"I don't care about your past. I only care what you decide to do in the future, Celynar. We are fighting to protect you. Don't turn on us when it is convenient."

Celynar looked at Aedina as she spoke. Her words stung, but he knew her heart was in the right place. He simply nodded. Aedina gave him a simple smile. There was some shouting. Aedina and Celynar both moved towards Anni where one last assassin remained. He stared at Anni then at Celynar when he approached.

"Betrayed by my own blood. What a fitting exchange, don't you say, Celynar?" he taunted in Thalassian.  
Celynar sighed. "Enough of this, brother. I can no longer kill the innocent. If you wish you waste your life like this, do so, but I will not be by your side."  
"Then, you will die. Our lord does not suit betrayal, brother."  
"If that is where fate takes me, Laethynar."  
Aedina cleared her throat. "I'd leave now, assassin, or suffer the same fate as the rest of your companions."  
Laethynar cackled. "Do you think their lives mean anything to me?! The dead will rise again either as Scourge or Death Knights. It matters little to me what happens to those who cannot win for their lord."  
"So, you're a coward?" Anni asked. "When the tables are turned, you taunt like a child before you run away?"  
There was a dark glint in the assassin's eye. "Celynar knows all too well," he mocked before standing. "We lie and wait in the shadows with only the darkness on our side."  
"In the shadows we fight and kill until the shadows come to take us home," Celynar replied almost by ritual.

Then, Laethynar was gone. Celynar dropped to his knees. His eyes stared deep into the earth below. Anni knelt before him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes looked into the death knight's frosted ones. Anni held out her other hand to Grave. The orc handed over a bundle.

"When you could have turned on us all, you instead showed us the truth to your resolve. I give you back your weapons in good faith, Celynar. There is no safe haven from betraying good faith." She placed the bundle in front of him before standing. "Do we have a damage report?"  
"Is my pride worth mentioning?" came Zaxxii's voice from a nearby rock. "I broke a dagger!"  
"I'm talking physical injuries, Zaxxii."  
"If you were my height, you'd think this was a physical injury!"  
Jah chuckled. "I'll fix it for you once we reach the Vanguard."  
"Aedina?" Anni asked the paladin.  
"I'm fine. That warrior only dented my plate a bit."  
Anni nodded. "Then, we should continue before Horde scouts show up. Who knows how long it will take before Celynar's runes activate again."  
"We killed all the scourge. Should take them a while to get back to their master," Grave said.  
"Well, let's get moving then. We should be at the Vanguard before dark," said Aedina as she placed her sword on her back.

Zaxxii quickly moved onto Jah's back between the paladin and his shield. Celynar looked at Grave who waited for him to move. He stood slowly, his body protesting the movements. It had been a long time since he moved that fast. It was clear he would need to practice some once they kept to their word and removed the runes. His hand grabbed the bundle. Instead of opening it, he just carried it. There would be a time where Celynar felt he deserved them again. Until he was free, there would be no good faith that would make him use the daggers. They did not know what runes were placed on his body. He was lost in his own head until a little voice yelled at him.

"Hey! Assassin guy. I saw those stealth moves there. Pretty good, if you ask me," Zaxxii said as she rested against Jah's back.  
"That is only because you don't do good with stealth, Zax," Jah chimed in.  
"Aaaah shut it you!"  
Celynar chuckled a bit. "Years of practice, dear goblin," he said in almost perfect Orcish. "I was trained by a Ravenholt veteran."  
"Huh. So that must be the secret."  
Jah shifted his shield. "That requires you to meet up with humans."  
"Really?!" Zaxxii scowled. "Well, that's no good."  
Celynar laughed. "I could teach you what I know."  
"Well, when we get all that death knight voodoo cleaned up and I won't have to worry about you stabbing me in the eye, I'm so on it! I won't have to pay you anything, will I?"  
"No," he said trying to not laugh. "I don't have a desire for money anyway."  
"Sweet! I'll show you, Jah! I'll be the best rogue ever!" she yelled, hitting Jah on his plated shoulder.  
The paladin snorted. "Uh huh."

Celynar listened to the two argue for another fifteen minutes before they got bored with each other. It reminded him of his brother when they were younger. He did not know if Laethynar remembered their past as much as he did, but the brother he had growing up all those years ago had turned into a bitter shell. His eyes turned to Aedina. He overheard her before about the blood elf he was assigned to kill. She was her sister. If he thought he couldn't do it now, Celynar definitely knew he couldn't do it knowing what he did. Aedina was trying to save him. The blood elf turned to look at him for a second. His head moved down. The paladin paused. The next thing either of them knew, their foots steps had matched. Aedina was studying him. Celynar could see it from the corner of his eye.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know why. Would he be able to answer her? Questions rolled over her tongue, but her mouth did not open. Instead, Aedina grabbed his wrist for a second. Celynar knew instantly what she wanted to know. He pulled his wrist away and shook his head. Aedina grew frustrated. She did not do well with no as an answer. She scowled. Celynar bit his lip.

"You won't like the answers I have for you," he mumbled in Thalassian.  
Aedina stared. "If you as much as lay a hand on her..."  
"I can't promise you anything. You know this as much as I do."

Aedina's eyes narrowed. She hated uncertainty. She hated not knowing the truth. What was this assassin's plan? They had proven to be more of a problem then originally thought. This one, though, was a problem for both sides. No one knew what he was planning. No one could read his mind. Yet, Aedina had a plan if no one else did. Erogath had made her a potion. The truth serum he made was best used after it had aged slightly. At the Vanguard, she would get the truth. Anni would not be able to stop her there. Torture was not new to the blood knight. Memories of Outland were still there. No one knew what horrors Kael'thas had them do. Lady Liadrin had them swear an oath of silence. Aedina remembered though.

Through the silence around them came a piercing cry. Easily a hundred scourge came up from the earth below them. The Vanguard was just through a pass cut out of the stone. Aedina scowled and drew her sword. The rest seemed to get similar ideas.

"The Vanguard is just on the other side! Should we just run?" asked Jah.  
Grave shifted. "There are too many to just run."  
"So, it is a fight Wintersteele wants," said Anni. "We will have to fight our way to the pass. We can hold them off easier once there."  
"Celynar!" yelled Aedina as the scourge attacked.

The high elf shifted before a massive abomination dropped his sledge where the assassin stood. The undead horror's mighty weapon dropped just mere inches away from where he now knelt. Aedina looked at him for a minute. Something was happening. The paladin scowled and quickly moved towards him, cutting a few ghouls out of her way.

"Celynar!"  
The high elf looked at her. "He's here," Celynar whispered. "I can't move. He won't let me fight with you."

Aedina saw his body shake. Scowling, she raised her sword and quickly hit him on the back of the head. Celynar dropped to the permafrost. There was a small welling of guilt, but Aedina had no choice. He would probably agree with her once they were all safe. Before she could get the assassin to a safe spot, the scourge reached her. Aedina held her sword out.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" she taunted them.

Ghouls and zombies charged, their moans echoing against the rocks. A laugh echoed through the incoming storm. Aedina cast a Holy Wrath, stunning the enemies around her before using a Crusader Strike on the nearest enemy. Aedina found the fight becoming more difficult. One falls. Three more attack. The paladin looked behind her. Celynar still lied on the ground. A ghoul approached him slowly. She yelled, a Judgement hitting the undead. They were losing. Aedina bit her lip. They were going to die. Yet, right before the scourge prepared their final attack on the group, a loud war cry erupted above them. Aedina looked up. There stood a Tauren, his eyes staring down on them. Two large swords resided in his hands. Another roar before he lept down into the fray.

Some scourge flew back as the massive beast hit the ground. His eyes flashed red before his body began to spin around. All near him was ripped apart by his Bladestorm. Aedina took this as her chance to assault the scourge around her. The tauren managed to distract them long enough for the group to gather the best they could. Zaxxii was missing. Aedina only assumed it could be because the rogue was getting help at the Vanguard. The scourge seemed to stop their attacks on the group and instead went after the warrior. His rage cut down nearly everything near him. Two abominations approached. He roared at the large creatures. Grave moved up next to him. Together, the two hacked at the abominations. As soon as they killed the two, the rest of the scourge backed away into the snows. There was some shouts from the pass as a couple dozen Argent soldiers came through.

Zaxxii was at the front. She pointed at the group before pausing at the large tauren. She had no idea who he was or where he came from. She moved quickly towards them.

"Um, who's that?!" she squeaked.  
Anni looked at the tauren. "I was wondering the same. I have not seen a warrior move like that."  
"This is Regintoko," said Grave. "I sent word to him about Fallynne's death."  
The warrior shifted. "Where are the bastards that murdered my daughter?"


	8. Chapter 7: Warm Grass and Warm Hearts

_Sorry for the horribly late addition! Been busy with other things lately. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like! Thanks to Blizz and my friends for the use of their characters._

**-Priest-**

Saraphyn awoke to the sound of loud voices. She was starting to think she had placed her tent too close to the Vanguard's operations. Gracefil was gone. The priestess sat up and stretched. The voices seemed to be in a heated debate. She just shook her head. Whatever these people wanted, the Argent Crusade seemed to want nothing to do with it. Saraphyn didn't think anything of it until she heard a familiar voice.

"What do those stupid humans know?! Always trust the Horde!" squeaked Zaxxii.

Saraphyn quickly got out of bed and put on some of her cloth armor. Hair left down, she began to look for the goblin. Aedina just had to be with her, right? It wasn't hard to find her. She was in between a Blood Knight and his shield, her arms flailing as a death knight spoke. Saraphyn approached. The paladin turned. He nodded his head towards the priestess. She remembered him. Jahtokilian was his name. She spoke with him briefly before Aedina headed out. He asked her to call him Jah. Saraphyn smiled and nodded her head back to him. The death knight shifted. The orc was huge. Her icy eyes narrowed for a second.

"Saraphyn!"  
The priestess laughed. "Hello, Zaxxii. I see you are feeling a lot better."  
"Thanks to you!"

The goblin jumped down from Jah's back and hurried over to Saraphyn. She wiggled her finger so the priestess would crouch. Saraphyn did so, still smiling. Zaxxii's expression changed.

"We have an assassin and he's here to kill you. Aedina is pretty set on her ways of keeping you away from him."  
Saraphyn frowned. "Where is she?"  
"With him, of course. But that's not what I'm trying to say here. Anni wants you to heal him, but Aedina won't let you close. He's suffering a lot. She told me that if I found you, to say something cause no one else will."

With that said, Zaxxii moved back over to Jah. The paladin looked at Saraphyn as she stood. His expression changed quickly. The orc did not seem to grow any more or less aggravated. Saraphyn wondered if that was how she always looked. She dared not ask though. Soft footsteps came up from behind her. Gracefil joined her at her side. Saraphyn sighed. The forsaken priest just put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Aedina came to me," she said.  
Saraphyn nodded. "About the assassin?"  
"Yes. I take it Zaxxii told you."  
"Yes," the priestess replied.  
"Good. Anni came to me. There is a back way up the hill towards where they are keeping him. Lucien and Karyna is with them attempting to figure out how to remove this high elf's runes."  
Saraphyn looked at Gracefil. "Runes?"  
"I'll explain it on the way."

**-Paladin-**

Aedina was pissed. No, she was beyond that. The Argent Crusade refused to aid them on the principle that Celynar was a wanted criminal. The Alliance sure did have their hand far too deep in a faction that spouted neutrality. It seemed like it was almost a mistake to bring him there. The paladins had him immediately chained and taken to a secure location. This left Aedina and Anni arguing with the head of the camp to be brought to him. Both blood elves were furious. The shouting match between Anni and the rounded dwarf could be heard from almost everywhere. A small group of both Crusaders and Sin'dorei priests had come around.

"I appreciate your concern, master dwarf, but that assassin is in _our_ care and must remain in our care until we finish our task and take him to our Overlord," Anni said as calmly as she could muster.  
"I don't think ye get it, lass. The Alliance has a reward out for his pretty head. And we must honor our agreem-"  
"I don't think _you_ get it, _Crusader_. Your High Lord seeks neutrality in these matters between the Horde and the Alliance and you are seeking to spark more conflict between the two factions instead of seeking a peaceful way of handling these scenarios."

The dwarf was almost as red as his hair. He just flung his hands into the air and walked away. Anni walked off the other way. Aedina stood there, deep in thought. She knew the dwarf was only looking out for his people, his friends and his family. The blood knight did not blame him. She was doing the same. Instead of going after Anni, Aedina moved towards the dwarf. He was mumbling in under his breath in his native tongue. He looked at the blood elf as she approached.

"I told yer friend I wasn't going to give him over to ya."  
Aedina sighed. "Hear me out. Paladin to Paladin." She knelt before him. "He is trapped and bound to do the wishes of a monster who cares nothing about his life. Killing the high elf will do nothing against him. The Alliance has not understood what we have come to understand."  
"So, are ye saying that those Sentinals deserved what happened to em?!"  
"No! I do not wish harm upon those seeking to aid the lost."  
The Dwarf looked at Aedina closely. "Then, what do ye want?"  
"I want to save him," she said simply. "I want to prove to you and the rest of the Alliance that there is much more behind these assassins then is lead to believe. If no one will listen, then I will be forced to move and take him back." Aedina stood. "By force if I must."  
There was a pause. He looked up at her and sighed. "Fine. But ye better be quick about it. The Alliance will be 'ere to take 'im."  
"Thank you," she replied, bowing her head.

The dwarf just continued on to wherever he was going. Aedina looked over to see Jah and Grave. The paladin moved to the two. Grave shifted and motioned to where Anni had gone.

"Is she still furious?" Aedina asked.  
The death knight nodded.  
"She seemed to be heading towards where they are keeping Celynar," Jah added.  
Aedina nodded. "He's ours until the Alliance shows. That gives us some time to work out a plan to keep him from them."  
"We didn't expect the Argent Dawn to take him."  
"I know that, Jah, but we didn't expect a lot of things."  
"We should hurry to see how the priests are coming along with him," said Grave.

The three began to head towards the southern edge of the Vanguard.

**-Priest-**

"I don't know if I can help him, Gracefil," Saraphyn said. "He's marked by an agent of the Lich King."  
"And you're the best priest I have ever seen. Anni believes fully that you can help. So, too, does Lord Lucien."  
Saraphyn sighed. "But my sister..."  
"Aedina will calm down when she sees me and a very angry tauren there to protect you." Gracefil paused in front of a large wooden building. "He has no weapons. He is even restrained. You will be safe, Sara."

She didn't feel at any ease when the shadow priest motioned for her to enter. Taking a deep breath, Saraphyn entered into the cottage. Three Argent guards stood at attention. Their eyes bore deep into Gracefil, but changed completely when noticing Saraphyn. Two bowed. The other stood firm and pulled back a curtain to let her into where they were keeping the assassin. Once in the dark, damp room, Saraphyn saw the tauren leaning up against a wall. He snorted, his eyes moving towards the priestess. It only took him three steps to reach her. His face was suddenly level with hers.

"You should not be here," he said.  
Saraphyn blinked. "I-I-I shouldn't?"  
"Let her through, Regin," came Anni's voice.

Regintoko moved, but didn't take his eyes off her. Saraphyn didn't know if she felt more uneasy about the assassin or the tauren. Anni was sitting in a chair near where the high elf was chained. He was bruised, bloody and noticeably in a lot of pain. She didn't feel herself rush to him, but Saraphyn did. His arms were straining against the weight of his own body and the chains as he was forced to stand against the wall. She gently moved her fingers down one of his arms then to his chest. An icy chill came from the runes on his body. They all glowed blue, like the color of a death knight's eyes. Any fear she felt suddenly turned to pity. No person, good or evil, deserved to live like this. He was a prisoner in his own body.

Her eyes looked up towards his face. It startled her at first to see his eyes open. His blue eyes stared into hers. Saraphyn could see the pain. His face did not hide it. She brushed a few strands of his brown hair from his face. He was handsome. Saraphyn felt her heart shake. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Her hand moved to his chest. A soft glow soon surrounded it. The pain twisting the assassin's face suddenly eased. His eyes, still on hers, seemed to tear up. It was then that she noticed he had been crying. The old tears still lingered on his dirty and bruised face. Guilt welled in her. He should not have been cared for like this. Her free hand moved up, a bit of her sleeve caught in her hand. Saraphyn wiped the tears from his cheeks and cleaned up some of the dirt and blood.

"I am Saraphyn Sunhaven. What is your name?" she asked him quietly.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.  
"You know who I am, don't you?"  
He nodded.  
Saraphyn just smiled. "I am here to help you. I will ask that your bonds be removed so we can heal you."  
"These chains are for your own good, angel," he mumbled.  
She could hear the pain in his voice. "I do not fear death. It has come for me several times since I came to this place." Saraphyn paused, her smile only wavering for a few seconds. "My heart aches with your suffering. Your story is different." She lowered her hand that was sending him healing energies. "Please, tell me your name."  
He hesitated for a second. "Celynar. I am Celynar Dawnblade."

-Paladin-

Rage had welled in Aedina. If she wasn't pissed off enough before, she was beyond it now. Anni had gone behind her back and ignored a direct order. The paladin only stepped one foot into the wooden cabin before walking out. Gracefil. That only meant one thing to Aedina and they would all be in trouble once this was done. She paced a small section of cliff overlooking Crystalsong Forest. She told them to keep Saraphyn away from Celynar. That was the one thing they were all to do. The one simple task to keep her youngest sister safe. She cursed in Thalassian before stopping to scream into the air.

"You're frustrated," came a male voice.  
Aedina sighed. "What did I _ever_ do to receive Lord Cystenian's presence?"  
"So bitter, Aedina."  
The paladin turned. "Nothing less for the elf that stole my sister's heart then tore it to pieces after he got what he wanted," she hissed.  
Cystenian laughed. "Do you honestly think it came out that way? I never bed her, Aedina. I would not do that to risk my position with the Priesthood."  
"Oh, so noble."  
"Don't get snide, Aedina. If anyone broke anyone's heart, it was Saraphyn."  
"Don't you even dare," Aedina said through clenched teeth.  
He moved towards her. "Did you know that she turned down my offer of marriage? She was the one that destroyed it. Your perfect sister. The so-called best priest to have ever graced the blood elves." Cystenian let out a bitter laugh.  
Aedina drew her sword and pressed the tip against his neck. "She has better things in store for her then this pathetic life that you live in. Saraphyn is better then us all because of her heart. She didn't marry you because of you. You tore her down. You treated her little more then as a trophy. So, she joined the Argent Dawn with my consistent request. Anything to get away from you."  
"Aedina, leave him alone."

Her sword lowered. Cystenian growled as he looked over to the High Priest. He bowed and moved off quickly. Aedina stared at Lucien. He moved next to her, his hands behind his back. His eyes looked up towards the looming city of Dalaran.

"He did love her."  
"He loved her as a prize to display on a mantle."  
Lucien smiled. "Her beauty is not rare to our people. It is her heart that is."  
"I see where this is going," Aedina mumbled.  
"I cannot marry her. I would have asked by now if I could. She is beautiful. Not only in appearance, but in heart. Whoever does steal her heart will have my jealousy."  
Aedina sighed. "And so you let her be next to that assassin."  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
The paladin glared, but Lucien laughed.  
"Do you mock me, High Priest?"  
He shook his head. "No, Blood Knight Sunhaven."  
"Then, why do you laugh?"  
"Because you do not see what I do. I know as well as you do that Celynar will not hurt her. I know as well as you do that she is the only way he can even have an ounce of being cleared of that Death Knight's possession. Dare I say that he may even challenge her to be more then what she thinks she is?"  
Aedina sighed. "You are a real piece of work."  
"If it was my choice now, Aedina, I would have married her and kept her in Silvermoon. Away from all of this."  
"I feel there is a 'but'."  
Lucian smiled. "_But_, her talents, her gift, it is not best left behind to rot. She needs to discover for herself what she is capable of. If that puts her in a position of great danger, then so be it." He shifted. "Besides, I think that tauren will rip off a man's arms before he lets anyone touch her."

**-Rogue-**

He felt her fingertips lightly touch him. It sent shivers down his spine and woke him from his troubled sleep. There she was. A beautiful angel standing before him. He saw the concern in her eyes. His icy heart had almost jumped from his chest when she looked into his eyes. He did not see fel corruption in her green eyes. He saw compassion. Love. From that, hope suddenly filled him. This priestess, this angel, she could help him and when her healing energies filled him, his heart seemed to miss a beat. It felt like a warm spring day as you lied in tall grass and flowers. If someone could fall in love at first sight, Celynar believed he had found it.

He told her his full name. He swore to himself that he wouldn't tell anyone his full name. Yet, Saraphyn, angel, she looked into his eyes. He found himself wanting nothing more then to get lost in those eyes. He felt empty when she turned away from him. The guards argued with her. She did not raise her voice. The stern tone was all she needed. He felt the chains move. The guards were shifting them. Celynar felt himself waver as he stood on his own feet. Then, he met the ground. Her soft hands suddenly touched his shoulders. Celynar rolled to his back. His eyes met hers again. That feeling came back. He could only see himself lying in the warm grass of Eversong Woods, his eyes locked with hers. How he longed to be home. But now, home would be nothing if he could not be by her side. Slowly, darkness took him and Celynar drifted off into his first peaceful sleep in several years.

**-Priest-**

Saraphyn could have screamed when the guards let the assassin just lie in the cold dirt. Gracefil left for a few moments. The Forsaken had returned with her own bedroll. She and Anni had helped the priestess move Celynar to the bedroll. He was tired. He was dirty. Saraphyn had done what she could to make the pain disappear so he could rest. Her hand rested on his chest, a soft glow slipping into him.

"The Alliance will be here to take him shortly," said Gracefil.  
"Over my dead body," came Anni.  
"I don't think that would be a problem," the tauren pipped up.  
Saraphyn brushed some of Celynar's hair from his face. "They will have to pry him away from me, then," she said, her head turning to meet the three. "I will not give him up without a fight."

Anni smiled. Gracefil nodded, a smile across her undead face. The tauren, Regintoko, still seemed as angry. He stomped his foot and snorted again. He moved to where Saraphyn sat in the dirt.

"You remind me of an old friend," he said. "No one will lay a hand on you as long as I am breathing, Lady."  
Saraphyn smiled. "For such an angry beast, you have a pure heart, Regintoko."  
"Please, Regin." He knelt. "They took my daughter. The only joy I had left. I found her abandoned in the Barrens. My friend had me name her Fallynne, after her sister who had traveled into Outland."  
"The hunter..."  
"She died to the poison of an assassin as they came after Celynar," Anni said. "Her loss hurt all of us."  
Regin stood and looked down at Celynar. "This elf better be of use to us. I will not lose another pure heart from their blades."

Saraphyn turned back to Celynar. He seemed to be at peace for now. She shifted to sit next to him on the bedroll. Her robe was already dirty. Saraphyn did not care. Her eyes moved from rune to rune.

"What do they mean?" she asked.

Anni knelt. She traced over a few with a gentle finger. She stopped at the over just left of his heart.

"Slave. This one is slave. He tries to control him with this one." She moved to the one to the right. "This one is suffering, pain. I think this is how Wintersteele keeps him in so much pain."  
"So that one needs to be the first to go?"  
Anni nodded. "But it is also the one the deepest in his skin."  
"I will do whatever I can to help him." Saraphyn looked at Anni. "I will need the High Priest and Lady Karyna thought."  
"I will go speak to them," came Gracefil.

Saraphyn turned her gaze back to Celynar. There were so many runes. Most of them were glowing. The brightest, the one meaning suffering, seemed to be burnt into his skin. She was starting to wonder if she even could help him remove them. The voice in the back of her mind began to speak louder. This was her destiny. This was what fate had in store for her. She was here to help save the lost and fallen. It was clear that Celynar had lost his way. He came for help. She could not deny him that help. Yet, he would challenge her in more ways then just her skill. She had a feeling that he would also challenge her heart.


End file.
